Without Your Words
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as “Red Eyes”, he returns for a concert being held in his old home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it’s self once more
1. Chapter 1

With Your Words

**(CORRECTIONS MADE)**

**Alright so to anyone who has already read this fic, I made only minor changes through out the story and a whole crap load of spelling and grammar errors. So you don't really need to reread anything. But the final song I used in chapter 12 is completely different than the original one. So you can take a look at that if you want to.**

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Citrus and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and sent the young blond over the edge.

A.N.:: OK everyone here is the newest piece, i hope you all enjoy. It was supposed to be a one shot.... but yeah looks like it is going to be a lot more than that. So i hope you all will stick with me till the end. I will be using several songs through out this fix, most will be by Razed in Black, My Chem. And one by T.A.T.U. as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1

"So Kats, how does it feel to be going back home after five long years?" Asked a short, blue eyed, blue haired boy to the boy in the seat across from himself. His eyes locked on his friend and fellow band mate waiting for his answer.

One soft hued amber eye cracked open a moment before the other followed suit. The blond haired head leaning back against the seat lifted and amber eyes locked on his friend. For a moment Jou glared at his friend and bassist Cody. Looking around his glare intensified as he saw the curious faces on Jarren and Micha who sat nearby him. It seemed he was to be the entertainment for the rest of this particular flight, figured.

"Guys look we have already been over all of this once before. I grew up in Domino City... and other than seeing a very select few friends, I have absolutely no desire to be going back there what-so-ever." Jou said in a tired voice, before leaning his head back once more.

5 years ago he had left Domino City for reasons he would rather not think about right now.... or ever again truth be told. Since then he had made a name for himself and found a place to call home, or at least as close to home as he would ever get. Upon arriving in New York to stay with some family he hardly knew he had met his current friends at the school he had become enrolled in. They had all quickly become friends, upon finding out they had a small band and were looking for a singer he had volunteered his voice and was snatched up immediately. He had been so upset and depressed upon coming to New York, that these three had literally saved him. But that had been a while ago, and they were now known as *Red Eyes* and one of the most popular bands in the biz right now. Known not only through out America but parts of Europe and Asia as well.

Thus they were now headed towards Domino City to play a gig at Domino Park in 2 weeks. This news had not gone over well much to the surprise of his band mates and their manager. Tilting his head back up, Jou smiled at his friends as he studied each in turn.

Cody had been the first one he had met out of the three. His cheerful innocence reminding him so much of Yugi he nearly cried. This boy was the bassist for the band and quickly became the life of the party if left alone for any length of time. He had rather short light blue hair in the back, with two long emerald bangs hanging angled in and partly across his face. This framed his startling deep blue eyes and drew attention to his pale skin, flawed only with a black design inked into his skin. This tattoo being located directly beneath his left eye and taking up a good portion of his cheek in delicate lines. He wasn't tall, nor was he short standing at a decent 5'6". His slender body usually draped in some form of leather or other tight material, matching his lovers taste in clothing.

Cody's lover of the last 7 years was Jarren, the bands drummer, sitting to Cody's right and holding his hand loosely. Jarren and Cody could not be more different in personality if they had tried. Where Cody was the loud and brash butterfly, Jarren would rather have a quite night and not be bothered by anyone. He was polite to a T and more than a little stand offish to people he didn't care to know. His tall frame of 6'4", slightly muscled body covered in black and red silk and leather draped in various metal and straps gave him a slightly sinister look. A look aided easily by his short spiky crimson hair with black highlights and eerie golden eyes and pale skin. He was very protective of Cody, Jou and Micha and when provoked had a temper to rival the blonds own.

Micha was the last one he had met and the only female in the group. A fact the seemed to please her to much sometimes. In Jou's opinion Micha was so close to being a second Mai it honestly scared him most of the time. She was 5'8" and had waist length black hair streaked neon pink and usually done in pig tails, with soft gray eyes that went well with what seemed to be a year round tan for her. She even favored those damn scraps of cloth that both her and Mai swore where skirts. She was tough no doubt about that, but she was also loyal to a fault and always willing to lend a hand to her friends.

"So are you ever going to actually tell us why you don't want to go back to Domino?" Jarren asked in his usual soft tones, effectively cutting of Jou's train of thought.

"Nope ain't going to happen guys." Jou said with a sigh. They had been at this for a while now and he was surprised they hadn't given up on asking that question by now.

"Kats-Baby you destroyed Lavin's office when you found out where we were heading out to. Your usually the most mellow guy we know, even on an off day. So what's got you so moody about this concert?" Micha asked not caring in the least how rude she sounded.

"Oh Ra! You and Mai will get along so well." Jou laughed while shaking his head. "Guys look, there are just some things I would rather keep to myself, alright? Let's just get there see my friends, do the concert and get the hell out OK."

"Alright, alright. So these old friends of yours we are going to be meeting, are they really everything you told us? Some of that shit seems so far fetched it's a bit hard to swallow." Cody said, letting the subject change for now.

"They gave me full permission to tell you everything about them. That way you won't be to surprised about anything going on, when we get there. Yug and Yami will pick us from the airport and we will be staying with them for the two weeks before the concert. Is that still OK with you three? We can still make reservations at a hotel or something if you wish. I don't want any of you to be uncomfortable with staying at a strangers place." Jou said, hoping that the three wouldn't change their minds. As much as he didn't want to be going back home, he did have to admit it would be good to see some of his old friends again. Granted he had kept in touch with them all through Yugi and Ryou with e-mails and phone calls. But it would just be so much better to see them in person for the first time in years. He really had missed some of them while he had been away for these last 5 years.

"We go where you go Kats, that's how it's always been. As long as they don't mind us annoying them to death, then were happy to stay with them. I am curious as to why were not staying at a hotel this time though." Micha said looking at the blond.

"You'll see when we get there. Yugi isn't someone that's easy to say no to." Jou said with a grin.

"Whatever you say, Kats." Cody said.

::_Attention we will be landing ten minutes. Please fasten your seat belts, and prepare for landing.::_

Jou tensed briefly at the words, before forcing himself to relax. He would take things one day at a time while on this trip. With any luck nothing would happen and he would go home in two weeks the same way he arrived.

"Calm down Kats, were here with you now. Whatever may have happened to you here before, is in the past. Whatever it is that's bothering you will have to go through the three of us to get to you." Jarren said softly as the others made themselves ready for the landing.

Jou smiled at the words of his friend, the smile was short lived though as a thought flitted through his head. *Sorry guys but I don't even you three could save me from this Dragon*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Owari*

A.N. OK there is the first chapter out and done. I will post the second as soon as I have a chance to finish typing it up . I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you all for reading the first chapter of Without Your Words and for the reviews I received. Now here is the second chapter for you guys. Now remember I do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin.

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2

Jou allowed himself a small smile as he walked out of the boarding gate followed by his friends. It was a relief to be off that damn plane, granted while private flights were better than a regular one it was not his favorite way to travel. Now they were off the plane and on their way to meet up with Yugi and Yami before heading home with them. It was a good thing they had left New York several days sooner than planned, as they now didn't have to worry about being mugged by fans wanting an autograph.... or clothing. Otherwise just walking through this airport would be a death wish for any of the band members.

" Jou!!" Came a loud and familiar squeal of excitement, only moments before he found himself on the floor, small and slender arms wrapped tightly to his waist.

Looks of worry crossed the faces of the three behind Jou and Jarren took a step forward to save his friend, only to be stopped by the sound of happy laughter floating up from the floor.

"Well hello to you to Yug! I take it ya missed me a little yeah?" Jou said with a laugh as he tried to stand back up, without dislodging the smaller boy.

"Jou it's so good to see you again! The others will be so excited to see you here as well. How was it over in New York? How long are you staying? You are still going to be staying with Yami and I while your here right? Are you...." Yugi asked rapidly, each question running together as one.

"Why don't you give Jou a chance to actually answer one of those questions before you ask anymore, my Hikari?" Yami interrupted smoothly as he walked up to the small group. Yugi blushed slightly as he released his friend and took a step back to give him some room.

"Hey Yami! It's really great to see both of you again, and no I cant wait to meet up with the others. New York was fine same as it was the last time I spoke to ya Yug. We will be here for about 2 weeks, maybe more. Yes I am still staying with you guys, you'd lock me in the shadow realm if I didn't right? Now did I get them all?" Jou asked looking down at the smaller of the two men in front of him.

"I think that covered it Jou-kun" Yugi said with a smile.

"Don't let him fool you Jou. The little on here was worried you wouldn't make it, or would change your plans. I am glad to know all is going as was planned though." Yami said, the tone of voice telling the blond just how glad he was that Jou was back as well.

Jou smiled and was just opening his mouth to respond to that when someone cleared their throat rather loudly behind them.

"Sorry guys allow me to introduce you all. Yami, Yugi the ones behind me are the other members of "Red Eyes". The blue haired brat here is Cody." Jou said.

"Pleasure to meet you both. So are you really a dead spirit?" Cody asked leaning forward to look at the two near twins before him.

"Cody love, don't ask rude questions!" Jarren snapped stepping forward and smacked his lover in the back of the head gently.

"But J, if he is really a dead spit how can he be here and....." Cody was cut off by Jou.s hand covering his mouth. Yami and Yugi looked on amused at the scene.

"The giant next to me is Cody's lover for the last 6 years or so Jarren." Jou said.

"It's is good to finally meet you, Jou has told as a lot about his friends here. All good I assure you." Jarren said in a cool and polite tone.

" Same here. It's good to know that Jou had friends with him." Yugi said, Yami simply nodded in agreement.

"Last but not least is the lovely Micha." Jou said bowing to his friend.

"Get off it Kats-babe. Hello Yugi and Yami." Micha said rolling her eyes at Jou antics.

"With introductions out of the way, I propose we leave here quickly. We are starting to gather attention." Yami said softly.

"Alright, we have our carry on stuff and someone will bring our baggage to your place later. We left a few days early to avoid press and fans, so lets take off before people really start to notice were here." Jou said.

"Yeah I don't want the bodyguards following us around this time." Cody said with a frown on his face.

"And just who's fault was it we were caught that last time we gave them the slip?" Micha asked.

" Hey I was hungry! I couldn't help it that the waiter was a fan." Cody shot back.

"Enough children let us go. Yami if you would be so good as to lead the way." Jarren said, one hand gripping Cody's and the other grabbing Jou by his shirt and pulling him along. Micha walked quickly behind them, almost like a barrier for the boys. Yami and Yugi smiled at the picture they made, it was good to know that Jou had people to take care of him now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a rather short car ride, they all pulled into a rather nice looking, fairly large house. Getting out of the care Jou whistled at the site.

"Nice Yug, what happened to the game shop though?" Jou asked.

"Well after Ji-san retired we took over and had it expanded. We merged with Kiaba Corp. So now we live here and take care of several shops." Yugi said. Nether he nor Yami Catching his face in time to see the look of agony passing over his features. Two pairs of eyes, one gold the other blue caught it though.

"So what are the plans for today anyway? Sleep? Food? Act like a large loud group of tourist who speak no Japanese?" Cody asked suddenly, keeping an eye on his blond friend.

Yami unlocked the door and began ushering them all in as Yugi explained what was going on.

"Well Ryou, Mai and Honda want to come over later on tonight to say hi. So I guess whatever you want to do till then is fine. We do plan on holding a party for you all tomorrow night though." Yugi said.

Jou shook his current thoughts from his head and turned to study his surroundings, Cody began to chant party over and over.

"Kats-love are you alright?" Jarren asked softly. He hated it when his friend was upset about things. Not to mention the fact that the blond did not do well with negative emotions anymore.

"Huh? Oh yeah fine, just a bit tired from the trip I think." Jou said, not looking at anyone in the room.

"Well the rooms are all upstairs. The master bedroom is at the end of the hall, thats ours. The two on it's right are guest rooms as is the one on the left. You may decide who gets which room. Micha will obviously have one to her self. Jou can have the other to himself and if you and Cody are lovers the last is yours." Yami said, sensing something not right with the blond. Micha nodded and headed up quickly to go clean up a bit.

"Actually you guys can leave one of the rooms open. K will be staying with us for the most part." Cody said, quickly draping himself across his friends shoulders, wrapping his arms around him. Same as Jarren and Yami, he too could sense the upset around Jou.

"I think that would be best Kit. Kats love tonight at least you stay with us. You can stay in the other tomorrow if you like." Jarren said wrapping his arm around Jou's waist and placing a kiss on Cody's lips. Jou between the two of them, leaning into both.

"T...t...thats fine. We will see you in a little while then... let's go Yami" Yugi said blushing as he and Yami took off to their room. Slowly the three embracing boys went up to their room, as soon as the door was closed Jarren swept Jou up and laid him down. Cody and Jarren both resting besides him, one on each side of the blond boy.

"Spill Kats-love what's wrong. You were fine until the little guy spoke about the house." Cody said softly stroking his friends hair.

"Don't worry about it I will be fine. Please just drop it, I promise if I get bad I will tell you ok." Jou said closing his eyes once more and snuggling into the embrace the two had him in.

"Very well Little One, but I will hold you to that promise. Now go to sleep for a little while, we will wake you in when it's time to get ready for your friends tonight." Jarren said, hands rubbing the smaller mans sides.

Jou didn't need to be told twice, within moments he was sleeping deeply. Jarren and Cody remained silent for a short while before deciding to discuss their friend.

"He is getting worse J." Cody whispered, looking into his lovers golden eyes.

" I know. I had hoped coming home would help. But it seems to be doing the opposite. There is nothing we can do about it right now though. If he has another episode we will take care of it when or if it comes to that. For now we can simply be here for him if he needs us." Jarren whispered back, as they both turned worried eyes back to their blond friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yami what do you suppose that was all about?" Yugi asked as they left their room and headed to the kitchen to make food for their guests.

"I am not sure, but Jou has his own life now little one. If he wishes for us to know he will tell us" Yami said softly to his light.

"I suppose your right... now help me making something for them to eat, k" Yugi said with a bright smile.

Yami nodded and moved to help his light, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there really was something very wrong with his friend. And despite what he had just said to his Yugi he had every intention on finding out what exactly it was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Owari*

A.N. Ok there is the end of the second chapter, with any luck the third will be out just as fast. I hope you all enjoyed it. And don't worry some things will be brought to light in the next chapter for anyone confused about the relationship between Jarren, Cody and Jou. So it will be a very long chapter for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Alright people here is the third chapter of Without Your Words. It is a bit longer as it will explain some of the things wrong with our poor little puppy. But you will have to wait until later chapters to find out why Jou is having so many issues. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first two chapters. Now remember i do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin.

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3

"Maybe I should go up and check on them? It has been almost three hours and they haven't left their room for anything." Yugi said, worry easily heard in his voice.

"Leave them alone they will come down when ready. Besides Cody came down a little while ago to get their baggage when it got here." Micha said.

It was roughly three hours later and Micha had long since joined her host downstairs in the kitchen, trying to find something to do to help out. She had gotten to know Yami and Yugi a bit better during the few hours she had been talking with them and found them both to be very interesting to talk with. Then about 20 minutes ago two people named Ryou and Mai had shown up. She laughed when she saw how right Jou had been, her and Mai had hit it off great from the start. They had been talking for a while when Cody had run down, grabbed his, Jarren and Jou's bags and ran back up just as quickly. He had said nothing, simply tossed a meaningful look over his shoulder to Micha and vanished at the landing of the stairs.

So now for the last ten minutes Yugi had been trying to go upstairs and drag the missing boys down to greet the new company. Micha was hard pressed to get the little guy to listen to her though. She knew what that look from Cody meant and knew that none of the three upstairs would like to be interrupted if Jou really was having one of his episodes. He would be fine in time and until then it was her job to run interference without telling the others what was going on.

"But I am starting to worry about them. Cody looked odd when he came down before, like he was worried about something." Yugi said.

"Look I promise they are all just fine. If they are not down here in another 15 minutes I will go up and get them. You can even come with me alright." Micha said trying to pacify the small boy in front of her.

"It is a little strange though that Jou-kun of all people wouldn't be ready to see people yet. He is usually the life of the party and first ready to go." Mai said, glancing at Micha from the corner of her eye.

Micha smiled as she felt that gaze on her. Hmmm maybe Jou had meant they would get along as more than friends? She would have to ask him that later, to make sure.

"Usually he still is trust me. Unfortunately he hates flying and it always affects him like this. Jarren and Cody are used to dealing with Kats's mood swing and shit so he'll be right as rain in no time." Micha said, returning Mai's look, only slightly bolder than the blond had been. It never did pay to be shy now did it.

"What do you mean mood swings? He was always fairly good tempered....well so long as you didn't mess with his imuto....or put Kaiba within 20 feet of him." Ryou said softly.

"Good tempered my ass. Kats-baby has more mood swings than a pregnant woman with twins. He's usually pretty good, but other times the slightest thing will set him off. His two protectors up there are usually the only ones willing to get near enough to calm him down." Micha said with a laugh.

"Are you telling stories Micha my heart?" Came Jou's voice as he and the other two missing boys walked into the kitchen everyone else was already in. Micha smiled and stood to rush into Jou's arms, glad he was feeling better. The others in the kitchen just stood and stared. Even Yami and Yugi who had seen the whole group earlier at the airport where stunned at the site.

Micha hadn't really bothered changing much, still wearing her white leather mini skirt with neon pink and black trim, matching halter top and thickly heeled knee high boots. Hair done in braided pig tails hanging to her waist brushing against the wide, thick silver belt around her hips.

Cody had on black cargo pants that were low lung and tight at the hips but flared at the legs. Various shades of dark blue cloth straps attached here and there and binding the two legs by one long strap behind them. Tips of silver inlaid, black leather boots peaked from beneath the hem of his pants. A tight sleeveless black tank, with a blue griffin in glitter clung to his torso. Elbow high mesh gloves adorned his arms, showing small flashes of pale skin here and there.

Jarren was in almost the exact same outfit as his blue haired love. The only real difference was he wore a deep bleeding red instead of blue and the griffin on his chest was gold to match his eyes and he wore no gloves.

Jou on the other hand was what really made their mouths drop. He stood taller than when he left, close to 6 ft now. His hair was still a sandy blond color but was slightly longer now and brushed his shoulders. He stood between the other two boys arms around Micha giving a look of completion to the group.

He wore tight black leather pants held up by laces at the side, several silver belt and straps wrapped around his hips and legs. Clunky black combat boots with silver flames on his feet. A shimmery silver long sleeve shirt clung tight to his chest and arms. But remained unbuttoned at his stomach in order to show off the pale smooth skin there. A thick black lace choker wrapped several times around his neck with a deep ruby set in the middle. They could even detect a faint trace of silver eye liner around his eyes.

"Jou-kun..... you look...." Yugi tried to get out, but was unable to find the words.

"Damn...your hot Jou-chan." Mai said getting up and walking over to the group, hugging him as Micha left his arms, thus breaking the spell over the others.

"Wow! Never thought you were one to go goth. Good to see your back though." Ryou said giving him a hug as well.

"You can blame these two behind me. They said my old look had to go... and since were an industrial type band I gave them full control of the new wardrobe. As odd as it was when I first started wearing the clothes, they kinda grow on you after a while. Besides some of these outfits are really comfortable." Jou said with a laugh.

"You looked normal at the airport though... you all did." Yugi said.

"That's because we where trying not to be seen by anyone." Jarren said softly.

"Yeah now that were here though were gonna get comfy and dress normal for us." Cody chimed in loudly.

"I see... you all have good taste." Yami said.

"This coming from the king of leather himself" Jou laughed.

"Well enough of that everyone. Jou-honey you've been gone for so long and you only talked to me a few times, unlike the midgets over there. So sit down , it's time to catch up and for Ryou and I to meet the two behind you as well." Mai said forcing the blond to sit and once more dish out stories of his time in the states.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Several hours later after a light dinner and some more catching up, Mai and Ryou called it a night and headed off, promising to see the others at the party tomorrow. Micha, Cody, Jou and Yugi all ended up going to bed about 15 minutes ago, now only leaving Jarren and Yami up, and it was nearing almost midnight. After only a few moments of rather boring and mundane chatter, Yami became silent.

"You may ask the question that has been on your mind Dark One." Jarren said suddenly, making the former spirit jump.

"Are you sure? I did not wish to appear rude to any of you." Yami said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Do not worry Kats has already given us permission to tell you all....well any who actually asks us.... only what you need to know. So ask your questions, if they can not be answered then you must deal with that. I will tell you whatever I can." Jarren said softly.

"Very well then, what happened earlier today? Jou seemed to have an odd aura around him. What's between you three? I can feel something is deeply wrong with Jou...but I can not figure out what it is." Yami asked, unsure if he was saying this right. He almost wished Yugi was here, his light was much better when dealing with stuff like this.

"Well first off the relationship between us is, I assure you, not what you think. Yes, Cody and I are lovers but Jou has never been included in that part of our relationship, no matter what people may think. I know we act otherwise but we do have our reasons for that to." Jarren said trying not to laugh. Everyone always seemed to think they were in some kind of triangle.... it was rather amusing to him actually.

"I am sorry if I offend you Jarren, it was not my intention." Yami said quickly.

"Do not worry yourself about it. I took no offense to your words." Jarren said hiding his grin.

"Ok so tell me everything you can then" Yami said.

"Well we all met Kats in school, in band and art class actually. At the time we had not yet approached him, we only knew him as a depressed looking blond kid from Japan. He spoke to no one and ignored those that tried. He was sometimes violent and lashed out at many people. Never anything to bad though, usually just some rather harsh words occasionally a fist fight or two. This went on for about 3 weeks, when one night we had all been heading home from a band practice and decided to cut through the park nearby. We came across him laying in the park beneath a tree near the waters edge.... he wasn't in very good shape.

Kats had managed to slit his right wrist and passed out before getting to his left. We don't know how long he had been there, couldn't have been to long though. We got him to the hospital in time though and stayed with him as much as we could. Cody was there when he woke up and apparently Jou decided to have a sort of break down and tell Cody a few things. Even I don't know what was said that day and Cody flat out refuses tell me. Apparently something pretty bad happened here to really mess with his head. Things weren't to good for him in New York either it seemed. The family he was living with was abusive and had no problem knocking around the little one on a regular basis. So that coupled with what he ran from apparently all caught up to him at the same time. Whatever did happen here though even Cody doesn't know, Kats is very firm on making sure we don't find out either." Jarren said sadly.

"I know his home life wasn't all that great here either. He wasn't harmed in the physical sense I don't believe, but his old man did a number on his mental state I know. His mother didn't help either when she left and took his sister but not him." Yami said, appalled to know that such a thing had happened to his friend. He knew he needed to hear this though, no matter how upset it would make him.

"It gets worse though trust me. Have you ever heard any of his.... angrier lyrics?" Jarren asked, his golden eyes flashing in the dim light.

"Yes Yugi has all of his Cd's actually. You all are very good might i say." Yami said.

"Hn thank you. Well put it this way anything that we play has to be approved by all of us, that includes any lyrics to be sung. There have been several that we have had to veto. He seems to have gotten a bit better, that is until he found out we were coming back here. I have some with us actually, I shall let you read them at a later time. He has such a deep seated anger towards someone here it is unhealthy." Jarren said.

"Thank you, maybe I will be able to help figure something out for you." Yami said.

" Now the thing that really worries Cody, Micha and myself the most are the mood swings that Kats has. They seem to be random most of the time. If someone says or does things in a certain way he seems to just fly of the hook. Or if he doesn't become angry he seems to just... shut down..... you could say. He was starting to do that today for some reason, Cody and I halted that though. That brings us to our relationship with Kats now. He seems to crave intimate physical contact a lot. As well as loving and comforting words. He seems to think that Cody and Ican both give it to him. We do.... but it can only be done when we are both there, otherwise nothing we do has any effect. I think he believes he is shielded when he has some on each side..... but hell don't count on that being the right reason. So we have the pet names, Micha as well has a hand in this. Usually to cover for us, or to help out when one of us cant be there.

He was doing good for a while, but unfortunately I fear that this trip home may cause some real problems for him and us. So no he has never been with us, we have offered, but he declined every time, not wanting to mess with anything that is there. We will give him anything he needs until we know what makes him like this. That is why Micha and I were so eager to meet you all. We hope to find a way to help Kats for good, not that Cody and I have a problem with the way things are right now. Kats means the world to us and if we weren't already serious about each other, we would both try for Kats. But finding a way to help our friend is the only important thing to us right now. So while Cody keeps an eye on the little one, Micha and I will do everything we can to help.

So if you know or hear anything, that may help us please let us know alright." Jarren said in a tired voice as he finished. It had been a long time since he had spoken for this long to anyone much less someone he had met only a few hours ago.

"It puts my heart at ease to know that Jou has had such friends to take care of him. I thank you very much for that." Yami said softly. Before Jarren could respond to that though a loud scream ripped through the air.

In a blur of red and black Jarren was out of his chair and halfway up the stairs before Yami even knew what was happening. Yami hit the landing just in time to see Jarren throw open the door to the room he shared with the others and dash inside. When he made it there with Yugi and Micha behind him his mouth dropped at the site.

Jou lay writhing on the bed, loud moans and whimpers leaving his mouth, while tears made tracks down his face. Cody lay before him trying to hold him down and calm him and having no success.

"J get you ass over here and help me. He won't calm down until you do." Cody panted. Jarren quickly made his way over and took the other side, adding his extra weight into help holding the thrashing body down.

"Why... Dragon...stop.....not Dragon.....NO!" Jou yelled, trying to release himself from his bonds.

Yami, Yugi and Micha watched from the doorway as the two calmed down their blond friend after about 10 minutes. When all was quite again and Jou sleeping once more Cody lay silently not looking at anyone in the room, while Jarren lifted gold eye to the group in the doorway.

"This is another thing Yami. He has the nightmares every couple nights and never remembers them, and he gets upset when we ask about them. It's always the same though and it is what makes us believe something really bad did happen before he left Domino City. Always he says something about a dragon... we are not sure if this dragon hurting him, was the one being hurt or the one that he was calling out to for help. He will be fine now though so please everyone go back to sleep, we can talk more in the morning if you wish." Jarren said before turning back to the two next to him and ignoring the others.

Quickly the other three backed out of the room, Micha heading back across the hall to her room. Yami and Yugi heading to theirs silently and deep in thought.

"Yami are you alright? You look a bit pale." Yugi said.

"Yugi we need to talk tomorrow....if I am right and trust me I hope to Ra I am not. Then I may know who Jou was talking about when he said Dragon, as should you." Yami said, the feeling of dread he had felt all day easily doubling in intensity.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Owari*

A.N. Ok there is the third chapter for everyone. Was it any good you guys? I hope it isn't to hard to understand what i was trying to do. I know Jou is acting odd, but i assure you once the "Dragon" comes into play you all will know the final bit of what happened. For now you all can guess, and just be amused when people piss off the puppy. R&R welcome everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Ok here is the fourth chapter for your viewing pleasure everyone. Please enjoy it. Oh and I have decided not to change anyones regular out fit from the actual show. It took to long to design the other outfits for the band. So just image Yugi-tachi in their outfit from the show.... maybe a little more grown up though. Now remember I do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin.

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

Ok i will be alternating between English and Japp for these guys alright.

"**bold"** is for English everything else will be Japanese ok

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4

"Where the hell are they Yugi? You said they would be here at 9:30pm." Bakura growled, annoyed that he had to be kept waiting.

"Dont growl at my Yugi. It is only 9:28pm, so they are not late yet." Yami snapped at the white haired spirit. Yugi sighed as the two bickered like they always did. Even after so many years Yami, Bakura and Marik still had some trouble getting along most times.

"So what was the reason again as to why Jou and the others didn't come here with you?" asked Mai.

"Their agent called them and told them to come to the studio or something for practice" Yugi said. Actually he was glad he hadn't had to face his friends this morning. After the episode Jou had had last night, not to mention everything Yami had told him (both about what Jarren had said and who he thought this Dragon to be). Yugi honestly wondered if he could face his friend without crying for him. So after their Agent had called them they had all agreed to meet at the club "Razed" (A.N.:: Dont say a word about the damn club name understand. It was the lesser of many evils... you really don't wanna know what the others were, it was pretty bad.) at around 9:30 pm. He just hoped they hadn't forgotten about it.

"Mm guys don't look now but I think that our celebs have just arrived." Honda said with a grin.

The group in front of the club turned their heads in time to see a young women step out of the sleek stretch limo that had pulled up. Everyones mouth dropped as Jou and Co. came upon the scene, Micha out first. Once more in her pig tails but this time instead of white, black and pink she went for a darker theme.

Her small mini-skirt and leather halter top were both a deep emerald green, with a shimmery mesh material laid over it. Allowing the color to change from green to dark blue as she moved. Black ankle high lace up boots gave her an extra few inches in hight, matching black belts wrapped around her hips. Her normally gray eyes were a vivid red and slit like a cats, lined in thick black liner.

After her came Cody, his pale hair streaked with lines of silver and pulled away from his face to show off the tattoo and his own red eyes, lined in silver instead of his normal blue ones. Unlike Micha his were a normal pupil but a more burgundy color. His black cargo pants from the other day had been replaced and he now wore a light blue pair of leather pants, that due to the many slashes on the legs, and well placed rips, probably showed more skin than they covered. He wore a simple powder blue matching shirt, shreds of silver silk hanging from various places, making it look like he had been mugged just a short time ago . Turning behind him he reached into the limo and pulled Jarren out rather forcibly, making the two stumble a moment before they got their footing.

If Cody was ice then Jarren was the definition of fire. His black and red hair relaxed from it's normal spiky look and hanging in his face. One golden eye and one red peeking out from underneath the red fringe. His red eye matching Cody's perfectly in hue and pupil type. A lite touch of gold eye shadow instead of liner brought further attention there. He now wore a pair of dark red (not the shiny shit) leather pants and black knee high buckle up boots. A black sleeveless silk shirt draped across his torso, unbuttoned except for two right across the sternum, leaving his abs and upper chest for all to see. Alternating black and maroon leather straps went from the wrist up letting only slips of skin show through.

Right on his heels came Jou, his blond hair now sporting deep crimson colored bangs. His normally warm amber eyes had become a fiery bloody crimson, star burst pupils flecked with gold. His eyes lined with both gold and black eye liner, matching the gold and black studded earing he had in his right ear. His pants where a soft burnished dark brown leather, tight all the way down only to flare slightly at the calf's and cover his once more steel inlaid boots. A matching colored shirt hugged his torso, also sleeveless, and while showing very little skin, it left little to the imagination of what was beneath it. He wore little jewelry and no flashy belts or chains like the others, no what really made him stand out was the deep and bloody crimson dragon scrawling across the entire outfit, it's head starting at the right shoulder and wrapping around his body in a glittered pattern till it's tail reached his left ankle. It's eyes matching the black lace choker with the dark ruby , that was once more on his neck.

"Thats our Jou??!" Honda gasped.

"Yeah we had about the same reaction our selfs. I had thought that the vids we saw where just costume." Yugi said.

"He does look yummy though doesn't he?" Ryou said softly.

"Dont even think about it Tenshi!" Bakura growled.

"Oh lay off Bakura, they all look yummy and you cant deny that." Mai snapped. Before their conversation could go further though, they were cut off by a loud and excited scream.

"Oh my god!! It's "Red Eyes !!" A shrill voice yelled piercing the night air. Yugi-tachi laughed as they watched their friends be covered by a large mob suddenly. The mob around the band went silent suddenly and parted as they heard Jarren roar for silence.

"Thanks J, now as I was trying to say a moment ago. We are here vising some very important friends right now everyone. You all will have the concert in a week plus various signings here and there. So please for tonight just leave us alone and let us spend time with my friends who I haven't seen in several years. Otherwise I will allow Cody to be let lose... everyone knows what happened to the last fan that didn't listen right?" Jou asked with an evil smirk. At once the crowed surrounding them almost seemed to wilt.

"Do tell, what did that short stuff do?" Bakura yelled over the heads of the people between them.

"Bakura!" Jou yelled and bound over to the group dragging his band mates with him and ignoring the gathered crowed of fans After reaching them and giving introductions for a third time in two days, Jou looked at who was actually here and couldn't help a sigh of relief that escaped him.

_**"Kats-love you ok?"**_ Jarren asked, placing a hand on his lower back.

_**"Yup, it's just good to see everyone here"**_ Jou said lying through his teeth. There was no way in hell he was going to admit he had been almost scared to show up tonight.

_**"You sure?"**_ Cody asked adding his hand right above Jarren's.

_**"Cool it guys, I am fine k. Now let's get inside and have some fun. It's been years since I saw any of these guys."**_ Jou said looking to his friends once more.

Pointedly ignoring the odd behavior and words between the three and knowing it was not their place to say anything, the others went to head inside the club. After walking to the second floor Jou took a look around, noticing it was the same as the last time he was here. Dance floor and secondary bar on the first floor. A small door hidden in shadows of to the side of the stage led to an outdoor area for fresh air. The second floor slightly quieter in sound was furnished with plush black couches and various tables for group to sit and converse at. The main bar was also located here as where the waitresses as well. After grabbing a table and placing drink orders, Bakura once more asked his question.

"So what exactly did blue here do to a fan to scare off that mob?" Bakura asked.

" Well ya see we had this really persistent fan that just wouldn't leave us alone... especially Jarren. Now I am normally pretty easy going, and I like to have fun much as the next person. But this girl was insane I tell you. I mean you can only prostrate yourself in front of a damn limo so many times before someone wants to run your ass over." Cody said, ducking when Micha reached out to slap his head.

"Get to the point, Cody-love." Jarren said smiling, he really did love this story. It was one of the only times Cody had ever gotten really jealous enough to actually do something to someone.

"Fine fine, anyways as I was saying. After about the 5th or so time she showed up she got really ballsy and actually shoved her hands down Jarrens pants.... about the same time her hair managed to find it's way to my lit, lighter. With the amount of shit in her hair it went up really fast. " Cody said with a satisfied smirk.

"Hmm yes a lighter that might I add you had snatched out of someone else's hand. He actually reached out and took one from someone standing near him, grabbed the girls hair and torched it. We haven't seen her since." Jou said laughing.

The others around joined in, finding the story amusing as well. As the waitress came back and passed out the drinks, Honda noticed something strange about Jou and his new friends. Not a single on of them had an alcoholic drink in hand.

"Hey bro what gives? You used to be able to drink us all under the table. Do none of you guys drink?" Honda asked.

The smile on Jou's lips vanished quickly and he looked away from everyone at the table. Lips thinned and eyes downcast he refused to answer, allowing one of the others to do it for him.

" We do on occasion have something, but not around Kats-love here. He is uncomfortable around drunk people and we find it easier to just not drink. Please just leave it at that." Jarren said in a firm voice, as both he and Cody slid a bit closer to the blond.

"...Ok..." Honda said a bit confused at the odd behavior.

" So what's with the wardrobe change?" Bakura asked, changing the subject, when Ryou elbowed him n the side to do something.

"Well they all decided to uh....give me a makeover once we started the band. My old look just didn't cut it for the scene we where in. Thus a three day shopping spree came up with this type of stuff. Pretty cool huh?" Jou asked smiling at the spirit, glad to have the subject changed. Heaven forbid he tell them WHY he didn't do liquor any longer. He wanted nothing more than to have a fun night out with his friends, he didn't want to remember his past or anything that had influenced his worst memory of only days before he left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Owari.

A.N. ok guys that was the fourth chapter, i know it wasn't as long as the others or as detailed but i promise there is a reason. The next chapter will finally have a song thrown in there that will trigger a nasty little flashback for our blond puppy. Thus you shall finally figure out what, at least part of, happened to make Jou so angst and....*shudder* emo all the time. So prepare yourself, i hope to have the 5th chapter out for you all with the next 2-3 days. No later than Tuesday alright. C&C welcome....craved actually. Flames will from now on be posted and laughed at. I know my spelling is bad, but i don't have a beta so deal!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Ok everyone thanks for sticking with me. Here is the newest update, Chapter 5 for your viewing pleasure. For those that asked yes Kaiba will be in soon no later than chapter 7 or 8, does the sound ok? I know it is a wait but at least you'll get a little teaser in this chapter. Now remember i do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin.

Nor do i own any of the awesome songs i am shamelessly using for this fic. I give full credit to Razed in Black, God Modual, Solitary Experiments and any others I use in this story from here on out. Up first is " Am I 2 Blame" by Razed in Black. The second song will be "Visions" also by Razed in Black.

::_**Flash back::**_

_***Songs***_

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5

A few hours later found Jou sitting by himself at the table, watching the dance floor below him as his friends danced. Jarren and Cody by the stage, Yugi and Yami on the edges near the bar, Bakura and Ryou where no where to be seen. His eyes widened as they fell upon his two female friends putting on a pretty good show for anyone in the house to watch...mm who knew those girls where so flexible. It was nice to see everyone having a good time with each other. He had been worried that his friends wouldn't get along once they met, he was glad that he had been wrong.

Noticing a familiar body heading towards where he was seated, Jou quickly stood up and headed down to the dance floor. Don't get him wrong he loved Honda to death but the boy was already wasted and he just wasn't comfortable around him right now. Drunks reminded him to much of time spent with his father... but best not to think of that right now. Tonight he was out with friends and having a good time and that was all.

The moment his foot hit the dance floor, his hips started swaying with the pulsing beat of the song " Am I 2 Blame" being thrown on by the Dj.

*_**U say that I …,**_

_**  
Am the one that you lust,**_

_**  
The U aim 2 please,**_

_**  
The one you'll take a beating,**_

_**  
Get down on your knees,**_

_**  
The one you're shy to trust,**_

_**  
Though allowed to do it all,**_

_**  
Your prince of thieves,**_

_**  
You beg and you crawl,**_

_**  
… U say that I.*  
**_

Hands up above his head, hips gyrating to and fro, eyes closed and head thrown back, Jou lost himself in the pulsing music around him. He almost didn't recognize the twin set of arms appearing around him. Tilting his head to the side and opening his eyes, Jou smiled into the mismatched eyes of his protectors and friends.

Want to dance Kats-love?" Jarren asked with a wicked smile, pulling the blond further back against his chest.

"Yeah everyone else doesn't move right... or they are already to drunk to stay standing." Cody purred, clinging to his front.

Jou laughed at the two men on either side of him. This wasn't the first time and problem wouldn't be the last time they pulled this stunt.

"Sure why not, but only one. I feel like going it alone tonight." Jou finally answered, allowing one hand to wrap around Jarren head from behind pulling him closer. The other sliding to Cody's hips before starting them in the same rhythm he had been dancing to only moments before.

*_**U say that I …**_

_**  
Your aphrodisiac,**_

_**  
Subject of self-pleasure,**_

_**  
Force you subconsciousness to hide,**_

_**  
… U say that I,**_

_**  
bring out the beast within,**_

_**  
the porn star deep inside,**_

_**  
bring out the stripper, pimp, ho, slut,**_

_**  
… U say that I.*  
**_

Eyes once more closed to the flashing lights and press of bodies, Jou lost himself. With Jarren grinding behind him and Cody dragging himself along his front. Jou was lost in sensation. Knees bending he slid along both of the bodies against him, his hand on Cody's hip lowering dangerously close to below the belt line, before sliding back up. Jarren pulling him up fully, hips thrusting forward harshly, imitating another type of dance altogether.

_***It's like you're cast under a spell,**_

_**  
I've place upon you,**_

_**  
Unlike you've ever been before,**_

_**  
Tell me – Am I 2 Blame?**_

U say that I …,

_**  
The one that U say,**_

_**  
Drown innocence away,**_

_**  
Transform the meek to sensual slaves,**_

_**  
U say that I …,**_

_**  
The one you call master.**_

_**  
The one I make quiver.**_

_**  
The one you beg you're desperate in need.***_

Lips caressed his pale throat.... he wasn't sure who's . He felt Cody reach behind him to grasp Jarren by the back of his neck and pull him forward. Felt the two lean in over his lowered shoulders and kiss deeply. Hearing them both moan in ear, as they kept moving together in time with the music. This here was more than enough for him, he didn't need to be included any more than this with his friends. Slipping out from between them he gave them both a quick kiss before vanishing into the crowd of hot bodies, as the last few notes of the song played.

_***And I crawl away,**_

_**  
As I fall (for you),**_

_**  
Are you one to blame for this.***_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jou sighed as he remained on the dance floor a while longer, knowing his two friends had long gone to find a private area for a while. That was fine with him though, he would never deny them alone time. Smiling he thought of what the others might have to say about the little show the three had put on...maybe he would stay down here a bit longer. Let Jarren and Cody get to play that wicked game of 20 questions without him thank you very much.

After declining several offers for more dances... and some others that were not so innocent the leather clad blond headed over to the downstairs bar for some water. After all showing off your stuff was thirsty work. He had barely taken three steps though before he heard the first few notes of a song he hated with a passion.

_***I need a reason to be wrong,**_

_**  
I need a reason to believe,**_

_**  
Compassion for the choices made has dithered,**_

_**  
It**__**s time to let the senseless pass,**_

_**  
Time to prick this psychopath,**_

_**  
End this hang-man game of resolution.***_

_***You said that it was just for now,**_

_**  
The wait is far too long,**_

_**  
Why can**__**t we bring**__** things back,**_

_**  
Just like they were before.***_

_****_

*As days go by _** I**__** wonder,**_

_**  
Which thoughts collide about me,**_

_**  
It**__**s time to face the**__** consequence,**_

_**  
Time to see this through,**_

_**  
Terminate the silence that you**__**re**__** bound t.***_

*You said that it was just for now,

_**  
The wait is far too long,**_

_**  
Why can**__**t we bring things back,**_

_**  
Just like they were before.***_

__Jou froze on the dance floor where he was, the last time he had heard this song had been so long ago and brought back to many painful memories.

_**:: Blue eyes in a face flushed with pleasure, staring at the blond below him. Hips thrusting rhythmically in time to the music in the background**__ (A.N. this would be the song playing the club in present time. I actually like the song a lot but for some reason it just seemed to work for this part of the story)::_

.Jou whimpered, not wanting to see the memories floating in front of his eyes. Blind to the people around him asking if he was alright.

_**:: Gripping hands looking for purchase on sweat slicked skin, gasps and sighs on the air. Blond and brunette hair clinging to their foreheads from the dripping sweat.::**_

__Tears left Jou's eyes as the final part of it began to play out.

_**:: A gasp of hurt/anger/shock/betrayal as Jou walked in on the site of his now ex-lover Seto Kaiba fucking some other blond in his place. A splash of tears on the bare floor as he turned and ran, not hearing the sounds of anger and distress coming from the room he had run from.::**_

__Moments before Jou's legs gave out, he felt himself lifted up and dragged to the stage and behind the curtained off area. Wrapping his arms around his tall red headed friend Jou sobbed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Upstairs while Jou is still having a good time*'

"Ok so as much as that show you three put on was very nice to watch. Whats up with you three? Are you all together?" Bakura asked. He, Ryou, Yami and Yugi sat around the table looking at Jarren and Cody, Honda had his head resting on the table long since passed out. Mich and Mai were no where to be found.

"I have explained this once to the Dark One there. He can explain if you all want to know so badly, I do not wish to get into it again." Jarren said, offering Cody a smile before looking down at the dance floor below to watch the blond boy.

"We are not together in a relationship if that is what you want to know. We never have been though not for lack of offering trust me. But we give him what he needs and that is all" Cody said, his words making Bakura open his mouth for more questions. It snapped closed once more though as the two boys across from him stood quickly, panic on their faces as they ran to the stairs and down to the dance floor. Several pairs of confused eyes following them until they saw the boys reach a crying, pale faced Jou, and quickly draw him out of sight from the other club goers.

As one they stood knowing that the night was over and it was time to collect the others and get everything ready to head out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

_**~~ "Kats-love it's alright were here. What happened?"~**_ Jarren asked worried, as he sat and pulled the blond into his lap. Cody coming down in front of them trying to make Jou look at his face.

_**~~" Dragon...why...what did i do?"~~**_Jou sobbed, still lost in his own misery. His body shaking from the force of his cries.

_**~~"Katsuya! Look at me, no one is here... you did nothing wrong!"**_Cody yelled, forcing the blond to meet his eyes. . After a moment reality seemed to return to the glazed red eyes of the blond, a few more tears escaping and worsening the twin trails of black and gold liner down his face.

Jarren sighed glad to see his friend recover so quickly this time. Last time it had taken almost an hour. Maybe he was starting to get better and not worse like he had been fearing.

_**~~"Are you alright now Kats-love?"~~**_Cody asked after another minute or so of silence between the three.

Pulling away from the other tow, Jou stood on his own feet. Turning he gave them a grateful look and a small tired smile.

_**~~ "Better than I was before you pulled me off the floor. Thank you both for that and no I don't want to talk about it... not right now. But I promise soon I will tell you both everything. Now lets get back out there alright."~~**_Jou said.

Nodding the other two stood as well each grasping a hand in their own before pulling the blond back into the public eye. Only to be met with Bakura and Yami in front of them.

"We rounded everyone up and we are all ready to go. Bakura and I came over to make sure you were not bothered by any nosy people wanting to spread some gossip." Yami said softly as the small group headed towards the entrance to the club.

"Yeah they probably think you guys had a quickie or something. So no worries." Bakura added, making the others laugh.

Jou on the other hand was unable to join in their fun and frowned slightly. This couldn't keep happening... he was 2 and 0 now since he got here... he didn't want to make it three. Something would have to be done about his issues and sooner rather than later. Now if he could just figure out a way to be left alone by everyone long enough to do what needed to be done.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxXxxxxxxxXxXXxXXxX

Owari*

A.N. Ok everyone there is the 5th chapter for ya. I have already started on the next chapter and it is going to be very long...maybe a 2 parter.... so i hope you enjoyed this chapter. You finally got to find out one of the main reasons Jou-pup is so OOC in my fic. Now the million dollar question is this....(drum roll please) Who was the blond man with Kaiba? Anyone who guesses gets a prize (namely i will let you pick an idea to write into this story or let you pick a pairing for one of my next ones. Your choice and the silver Spoork of Doom.) Now let me know how i did while i go and work a bit more on chapter 6 yeah?

::: BleedingChaos thanks for that review. Jarren and Cody are both in and original fic i am doing and are pretty much the same in that one.... slightly meaner though. You want Sexy though you should meet my Char. Lavin trust me you'll like him later when ya meet him in chapter 7 or 8 lol. And sorry i had to to that to Kaiba, but trust me it was important for the story.::

:::RC Princess don't worry Kaiba boy will be in soon and no t just in the flashbacks and memories i promise.::

::Angle don't worry i love Jou and Kaiba but i had to be so very mean to them in this story. You will get Jous full side of the story in the next bit, Kaiba's side will come later.::

Once again thank you all for reading and for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Wiltedroses thank you for pointing out the mix up with the chapters... grrr. Why did no one else point out ch6 and 7 were the same? Oh well it is fixed now, thanks again.

A.N. Alright Fangirls and boys, here is the next chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to get it up and posted. A little thing called life got in the way... and I couldn't get this chapter to come out the way I wanted it to. Also to those that asked, yes this IS a Seto/Jou fic. I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but never fear, after this chapter things will be picking up a bit more quickly. I just needed to lay the ground work. In addition seeing as no one was able to guess who the blond with Kaiba was no one gets the Pork of Doom. Maybe I will give ya'll another try later, yeah? Anyways on with the fic! Now remember I do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin.

Nor do I own any of the awesome songs I am shamelessly using for this fic. I give full credit to Razed in Black, God Modual, Solitary Experiments and any others I use in this story from here on out

ReesesCupPrincess:: You where really trying there and so close. Good guesses. Thank you for putting that much thought into it. As well as for the lovely review.

King of Silence:: Suck it up sweetheart. I know you love me, haha.

Jenelle:: Oh yes I agree Seto/Marik is a very...hot... thought. But alas it is not meant to be in this fic. Thanks for the image though.

All you others, thanks for the reviews you gave me. Oh yeah, CT-Neko... and Kats-love is said in English that's why no one seems to notice what their saying. So when the boys or Micha say it, it doesn't cause to many problems. Just wait though till the Dragon hears it said (I would hope he was fluent in English, what with his type of business). Real stumper though is who am I going to make say it in front of him eh?

::_**Flash back::**_

_***Songs***_

_**~Whenever someone is speaking English, instead of Japanese~**_

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 6

Jou sighed as he relaxed on Yugi's plush couch. Yugi had headed off to work and Yami had decided to go out and do some shopping, blaming the black hole that was Jou's stomach for the lack of food in the house. Once hearing that the rest of his band had decided that it sounded like fun and wanted to go with him. After much arguing Jou had finally convinced them that he would be fine staying home by himself for a few hours. It was so quite and peaceful right now... shame he had to ruin that.

It had been two days since the incident at the club and after thinking long and hard about it, Jou had finally come to a decision about what he needed to do. He was sick of always having to depend on his two best friends to help him out when he went nuts. Sick of living with the feelings of betrayal, shame and heartache when confronted with his memories. Sick of seeing himself as the pathetic weakling he had become in these last five years. So after much internal debate, because he sure wasn't going to tell the others his plans, he had come to a conclusion. It was time to sit down, face the ugly past and take back some much needed control.

Now he was all alone in the house for the next few hours... granted he knew one afternoon wouldn't be much in the way of healing but at least it was a start... and no one could stop him if he started and they weren't here

Grabbing the stereo remote, Jou turned up the volume of the music, drowning

out whatever he could. He couldn't have any distraction while doing this, he was nervous enough as it was. Sighing he relaxed further into the couch and closed his eyes. Gently pushing aside various memories until he reached the one from 5 years ago. The night he lost everything he had ever loved.

_**::FLASH BACK::**_

Jou sighed as he walked up the stairs to the third floor, shit hole apartment he shared with his father. This had been the longest, not mention the most painful 2 weeks he could ever remember having. The reason being? Well two weeks ago, he and his secret boyfriend had gotten into this huge fight. Things had been said....very hurtful things.... and on both sides.

(Small scene of the fight)

"Why would you say that?" Jou whispered stunned at the words, that had been thrown at him so hatefully.

"What that your a worthless Mutt, not worthy of my time? Or that I don't understand why I thought my self actually in love with you?" Seto spat, his blue eyes colder than ice and harder than diamonds, as he glared at the hurt blond before him.

"You don't mean that," Jou said firmly, yet unable to hide the pain that those words caused him.

" Trust me you dumb mongrel. I want nothing more to do with you, get out of my sight, and forget that there was ever anything between us." Seto rasped, turning on his heel and presenting his back to the almost broken young man before him.

"If I leave Dragon then that's it. I wont come back to where I am obviously not wanted or needed." Jou whispered as he headed to the door. He looked one last time at his beloved Dragon, eyes full of tears and pain as the brunette said nothing.

_*Dammit Set, call me back tell me to stay. Say you didn't mean it* Jou screamed to himself._

After seeing that he would get no such reaction, a harsh sob left him and he turned and ran out the door, leaving behind the one he loved.

(End small scene)

Sitting down on the stairs before reaching the final landing Jou laughed at himself. Yeah right, he hadn't even lasted 2 weeks before breaking down. He had decided earlier that day that he had, had enough. After all they had only fought because Jou had been pressing to tell his friends about their relationship. But if it meant he could be with his Dragon once more, he could live with no one knowing. There was nothing and no one more important to him than his proud Dragon. He was going to head to Kaiba's, just as soon as he informed his father that he would be gone late tonight, and beat some sense into the CEO's proud ass. He could see that the poor brunette was just as miserable and depressed as he was, these last two weeks.

Standing up Jou felt a burst of energy that made him smile. Yes he would go and put his prideful dragon in his place, and everything would be OK by the end of the night. Smiling for the first time in weeks, Jou finished making his way up the stairs and opened the door to his shared apartment. Hearing a low moan, his ears perked up and he rushed to the living room. His father was a clumsy drunk... as well as a mean one. There was no telling what had happened before he got home.

Turning the corner though, the site that greeted his eyes was the last he had ever expected to see in any life.

Seto's sweat slicked, pale skinned smooth back arched in pleasure. Hips thrusting quickly into the body beneath him. Hair, a little longer than his usual, sticking in clumps to his face and neck, and allowing only brief glimpses of lust filled blue eyes to flash. His gasps for air and soft moans of pleasure, where almost drowned out by the blond man panting and moaning beneath him.

Shock...pain...rather agony and betrayal, flooded him as he saw the form on the couch. Older than himself by quite a bit, but so very similar in looks. Golden semi-long hair in tangles against the pillows, amber eyes drugged in pleasure. Pale skinned form arching and bucking under the brunette.

"Father...Dragon..." Jou sobbed as the site finally hit him.

Unable to see anything but deep blue eyes that seemed to laugh at him, Jou turned and ran. He didn't care where he went, so long as he could just get away from here.

After wondering for several hours, tears trailing down his face, he found him self at Mai's place. Mai after taking one look at his face let the poor boy in and sat him down to get the story out of him. Jou broke down, but refused to explain what had happened, no matter how much his friend asked.. That night he fell asleep in Mai's arms as she crooned softly to him. Tears stains making trails down his face that he ignored.

For the next two days he avoided everyone. He skipped school, ignored the messages that Mai brought him from his friends and wallowed in his misery. Thinking that Kaiba was right, he was worthless and pathetic and weak. For two days he kept replaying that memory over and over in his head. Unable to comprehend WHY his father and Seto had...could do that to him.

Coming to a decision, Jou told Mai his plans, wrote out separate letters to all of his friends, his father and even Kaiba. Telling them all good-bye and exactly what he felt for them all. Then with little more than a backwards glance, with dead...empty eyes... Jou got on the plane that would take him away from everything.

_**::FLASH BACK END::**_

Jou gasped as forgotten pain lanced through him, sharper than any blade. A keening wail left his lips as he fell to his side and curled into a tight ball of agony. Unable to move or speak, Jou could only remain where he was, watching each scene play over and over again in front of his eyes.

He had been wrong, he wasn't strong enough to handle this... he didn't want to do this. God it hurt so bad...

Jarren and Cody would be back soon... they would stop the pain like they always did....

That thought however made things stop for a moment.

' I cant keep making them take care of me. It isn't fair to them or me.' Jou thought as some off the immediate pain faded to a slightly duller ache Not much though... just enough for a few clear thoughts to filter through.

' No this is all me from now on. I wont be weak or worthless. After all I am far from the first person to have ever had to deal with having a broken heart.' Jou thought as he uncurled himself and allowed his body to stretch out along the couch.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes closed. He allowed himself to remember everything that had been done and said, both good and bad, between he and his Dragon 5 years ago.

This was exactly how the others found him a few hours later when they got home from their shopping trip. Sprawled on the couch, body tense, skin pale and tears still staining his cheeks and soaking his dark lashes, dead asleep.

Jarren shook him awake at once "Kats-love what happened?"

Worry etched across his face. A look mirrored on the three faces behind him. Jou smiled softly for them as he awoke.

"It's alright now you guys. I promise I will be alright now." Jou whispered and dozed back off.

The others just looked confused and worried about their friend, but decided to leave him alone for now. They could question him later, as he seemed alright at the moment.

"I will take him up to the room and be down in a moment to help with putting everything away." Jarren said picking up the blond and heading up the stairs.

"I wonder what happened?" Yami asked.

"With Kats one never knows. He will tell us when he is ready, leave him for now." Micha said softly.

" Besides Jarren has him now so I promise he'll be fine." Cody said with a smile. Jarren was almost as protective of their blond friend as he was Cody sometimes.

"Very well, come help me get stuff put away and start dinner. You said your manager was coming for dinner?" Yami asked walking into the kitchen, the other two trailing behind him.

"Yup, you guys'll love Lavin... he is so awesome. Not like a manager at all sometimes... though he can be a slave driver when he wants to be." Cody said with a laugh.

"You don't mind do you Yami? He wanted to meet some of Jou's old friends, and spend a quite evening with us. Plus we have to discus our meeting tomorrow with the sponsor of the concert." Micha said.

"No it's fine actually. Yugi and I enjoy meeting you all. It makes us happy to know Jou is being taken care of and is happy. Even if he and you all are a bit insane sometimes." Yami said softly. The other two beamed at the praise for a moment before they all started to laugh and get down to the business of making dinner. When Jarren come down a few moments later he cast a confused glance around the room, causing the three to laugh a bit more.

Shaking his head he decided not to ask, for now he was content knowing that everything was OK at the moment.

Owari

A.N. Ok boys 'n' girls who saw that coming? Oh don't worry it does get much more twisted. And i am sorry for doing that to seto and my poor puppy but it had to be done. But don't worry all things shall be explained in time i promise. Chapter 7 is almost done so i hope to post it soon, that's where the real fun will begin. As always reviews, C&C are more than welcome. Flames will be publicly posted and laughed at, or they shall be poked at with the Silver Spork of Doom.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Alright everyone I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. But I promised a friend a fic for her birthday and had to get the first chapter out for her. It's called Demon Gathering and is a Naruto Yu Yu Hakusho cross over, go check it out yeah? Now as promised you will get to see our dear dragon in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. I also got my spell check up and running so I hope this makes things easier to read. Now remember i do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin. Nor do I own any of the awesome songs I am shamelessly using for this fic. I give full credit to Razed in Black, God Modual, Solitary Experiments and any others I use in this story from here on out.

To anyone that asked Kats-love is said in English that's why no one seems to notice what their saying. So when the boys or Micha say it, it doesn't cause to many problems. Just wait though till the Dragon hears it said (I would hope he was fluent in English , what with his line of work). Real stumper though is who am I going to make say it in front of Kaiba heh?

::_**Flash back::**_

_***Songs***_

_**~Whenever someone is speaking English, instead of Japanese ~**_

Songs used: Behind Blue Eyes (can't you just see Kaiba with that song?) by The Who

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

An hour later found Jou wide awake and sitting in the kitchen with his friends. Wisely no one had said a word about his behavior from when they had gotten home. They all seemed to understand it wasn't something he wanted to talk about right now. So they had backed off and gave him some much needed room.

"So did Lavin say who exactly our sponsor for this concert is? He has been real lax on our rehearsal and such since we got here." Jou asked. He had woken only a short time after being placed in bed by the others. After hearing they were to have company and that Lavin had said to dress nice (meaning no contacts or ripped clothing allowed) he had gotten dressed quickly and met the others downstairs.

"Nope not a word. Said he was a bit of an ass though, hence the reason for our Sunday best," Cody laughed. Jou shared in his amusement as well. For any of the band to forgo their usual anything goes look was a rare occurrence. Now they all sat around the table no contacts and make-up kept to a simple bit of eye liner for the boys with a little glitter for Micha. Even their clothing was a bit subdued, ranging from regular shorts and jeans with t-shirts for the boys to jeans and a halter top for Micha.

"If that is your Sunday best, I don't want to know what church you go to." Yugi said calmly as he finished setting the table. Looking at the table before him, Yugi smiled. Dinner was all set and everything placed on the table. Now if only Yami would get home and this Lavin guy and whomever else it was they were waiting for showed up, they'd be good.

"Man why does he always have to find the assholes to spot our shows? " Micha asked.

"I think he just likes to annoy us is all." Jou said

"Don't you mean annoy you Kats?" Jarren asked with a smirk.

"Cody gag him will you?" Jou snapped. Jarren was right though. It seemed like Lavin was out to get him sometimes.

"Oh I will later Kats-love trust me. You can even help if you want to. But why stop at gagging him? He likes being tied up as well as you should know." Cody purred sliding up between the two other boys.

"God don't you three ever give it a rest? I swear you wait till when you know I am around just so you can rub your sex life into my face." Came a new voice from behind them

"Lavin!!" Cried the four band members as they turned to see their manager.

Brilliant crimson hair falling in a straight wave down to his ankles was pulled up in a high pony tail. Pale skin set nicely with the dark charcoal suit he wore, piercing violet eyes narrowed in mock annoyance at the group in front of him.

"Of course my dears. Have you kids been keeping out of trouble?" Lavin asked walking into the room fully and leveling a pointed look at Jou and Cody.

"Us? Get in trouble?" Cody asked, deliberately wrapping himself around Jou.

"Why we don't even know the meaning of the word I assure you. We've been right angles we have." Jou finished. Amber eyes sparkling in amusement at the banter going back and forth .

"Oh I am sure. Poor Jarren and Micha how can you stand to put up with them?" Lavin asked.

"Trust me they make it very worthwhile I assure you." Jarren said with a laugh before wrapping his own arms around the two in front of him and placing a kiss on Cody's pale cheek.

"Hey I get a free show with these three. They are all pretty hot so I got no problem there." Micha shrugged. Yugi stood in the back round trying not to laugh at the teasing that he was watching. But the next moment everything came to a sudden halt, as a man stepped into the kitchen behind Lavin.

"So the Mutt has really come back to Domino. What were you unable to find a decent master? Or did these two adopt the homeless puppy?" Came the same icy voice Jou had heard so many times.

" K-K-Kaiba…?" Jou whispered harshly. Eyes wide with a mix of panic, pain, anger and betrayal.

"So the Puppy learned some manners I see." Kaiba said, blue eyes blazing with some unknown emotion as they looked on the blond in front of him. The blond that was being held in the arms of TWO strange boys.

"Kaiba you're their sponsor?" Yugi asked, not sure of what exactly was happening. He had never seen Jou act like that.

"Unfortunately Mokuba wanted them to play for his birthday in two weeks. I did not know who was in the band when I agreed though." Seto said to the smaller boy.

"Get out" Came Jou's voice suddenly startling those in the room.

"What?" Lavin asked looking at the blond. Jarren, Cody and Micha simply watched on, not sure what to do.

In a sudden flurry of movement, Jou pulled away from the safe and comforting arms of his two friends and lunged at Kaiba. Landing on top of the taller boy he took them both to the ground, before planting his fist in the others face. He was only allowed one shot before he was suddenly pulled back by two pairs of arms.

"Let me go! I swear to god I am going to kill him!" Jou screamed, fighting his friends.

"Kats-love calm down please." Cody said.

"Yeah this isn't like you." Jarren added.

Lavin helped the CEO up off the floor not sure what to do. Sure Jou had had problems with Sponsors before but nothing like this.

"Lucky shot Mutt, I assure you it won't happen again." Seto said coolly, as he finished standing up from the floor. He flexed his jaw a bit satisfied that there was only slight bruising and nothing more.

"Shove it pencil dick! Get the hell out of my sight!! I won't perform for you so go to hell, you lying, manipulating, emotionless bastard!" Jou screamed, trying to lunge forward again.

Seto simply offered his normal icy face to the group.

"Lying? Manipulating? Oh yes I am both of those, I won't deny that. Emotionless? Come now you should know better than that." Seto hissed stepping forward and grabbing Jou by the collar of his shirt, and pulling him forward.

"Get out….get out…" Jou cried, tears beginning to fall from amber eyes. He wanted out of there, he couldn't deal with this pain.

"Oh I will, don't worry about that. But understand this you pathetic dog, You showed me where things stood when you left. " Seto growled, blue eyes blazing in anger as he glared at the others who came forward to help. No this was for his puppy to hear only. He lowered his voice further making sure the others could hear nothing that was going to be said.

"You should have trusted me Pup. You left without even coming to me and asking what the story was about what you walked in on. You left me without a word or a thought. Now you will do this for Mokuba, then you can go back to America and hide once more. I want nothing more to do with someone who can't trust me enough to give me the benefit of the doubt." Seto said softly in a voice Jou could never remember hearing before. Before he could figure out what was happening Seto pushed him back into the waiting arms of Jarren and Cody, who glared hatefully at the taller male.

"Lavin I expect the show to go without a hitch." Seto said before turning on his heel and stalking out of the kitchen, a moment later they all heard the door slam.

For a moment there was nothing but silence to be heard in the kitchen as everyone tried to wrap their mind around what had happened. Then the silence was broken by the loud sob that broke from Jou as he stood up and ran out of the house and into the night, ignoring the calls of his friends to come back.

"Yugi what the hell was that all about?" Jarren snarled rounding on the smaller man. Cody, Micha and Lavin looked at him expectantly.

"I really don't know guys. Those two always hated each other back in school and never missed a chance to fight with each other. Some of the fights where pretty bad too, but I have never scene them go at it like that." Yugi admitted softly.

"In the 5 years we have known Kats we have never seen him like that before. Sure he has always had a temper and gets into fights pretty quickly. But….did you see his eyes?" Micha asked

"They looked…. like he was in so much pain." Cody whispered leaning into Jarren's side.

" Do you think we should go after him?" Lavin asked

"No you won't find him. Not here anyways. He used to do this sometimes when he got upset, just take off and no one could find him till he was ready to come back." Yugi said

" He does that back home to. Though not very often any more." Micha said.

"Lavin why don't we discuss what is going on with the concert until he comes back? It's obvious that we still have to play the show." Jarren said.

Lavin nodded and sat down waiting for the others to join him. They would talk about what was going to happen for now. When their missing friend came back then they would take of the truly important matters. All they could do right now was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto felt self disgust wash over him as he let his car take him away from Yugi's house. He hadn't wanted to say those things to his puppy, really he hadn't. But he needed Jou mad at him, it was the only way to get things settles between them. He wanted his puppy back at any cost dammit, he had even lied about not knowing what band he was hiring. Of course he knew that Jou was in it, hell he had every song they had put out now, for no other reason than to hear his loves voice.

Reaching over he flipped on one of his favorite songs by 'Red Eyes" his puppy's sad voice filling the back of the limo.

**"No one knows what it's like,**

**To be the bad man,**

**To be the sad man,**

**Behind blue eyes.**

**And no one knows what it's **

**Like to be hated.**

**To be fated to telling only lies"**

Seto closed his eyes and pressed further into his seat. The first time he had heard it he had know that it was about him. He had almost had a break down right there in front of Mokuba when he had heard it. He had been hurting so much when Jou had left him. After the fight between them and Jou walking out like he had, Seto had forced himself to look over their relationship.. he had not liked what he had seen. It had take sometime but he had been ready to go and collect his puppy and apologize until Jou had taken him back.

Unfortunately for Seto when he had finally gotten his act together, he learned that his puppy had left Domino City and no one seemed to know where he had gone or why he had left. The pain he felt then had nearly destroyed him. He had simply shut down inside, doing nothing but going to school, taking care of his little brother and working at Kaiba Co. His temperament had even gotten so bad that Mokuba took to avoiding him whenever he could.

"**but my dreams they aren't as empty **

**as my conscious seems to be.**

**I have hours only lonely,**

**My love is vengeance **

**That's never free."**

Then he had found out what had gone on. A year and a half after his love had left him he knew why. Almost over night he seemed to change, becoming more like his old self…only angrier…colder. Then he had heard Jou's voice in a song and he had broken. He needed his blond love back no matter what it cost him. So he had waited and taken care of everything that needed to be done. After all if he pushed to hard then his puppy would run away once more and he couldn't have that now could he?

**"No one knows what it's like**

**To feel these feelings,**

**Like I do, and I blame you."**

Now everything was set, his love was back in town and couldn't leave for at least two weeks. Seto smiled to himself as he thought of what he would do when he finally had Jou back where he belonged. This plan may be distasteful to him but if it worked…

It had to work! He would make Jou accept the challenge, make him mad enough to come to him. Then he could tell his puppy everything. Those two other boys who had been holding Jou meant nothing to Seto. They were hardly worth his attention. He would be the one with his puppy, not them.

**"No one knows what it's like,**

**To be the bad man,**

**To be the sad man."**

By the time the two weeks were up he would have his beloved puppy back in his arms if it was the last thing he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owari

A.N. ok there is chapter 7 I hope you liked. Is everyone happy now that Seto has shown his pretty face? I will have chapter 8 posted no later than Friday for everyone. I know this one took a while for me to get out and I really am sorry about that.

So what did you all think of this chapter? Come on people I need some reviews here.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Ok here is chapter 8 for everyone. I decided to go ahead and at least post a small chapter if nothing else. So I hope you all enjoy this one. Now remember i do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin. Nor do I own any of the awesome songs I am shamelessly using for this fic. I give full credit to Razed in Black, God Modual, Solitary Experiments and any others I use in this story from here on out.

::_**Flash back::**_

_***Songs***_

_**~Whenever someone is speaking English, instead of Japanese ~**_

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

Jou gasped for air as he ran, tears blurring his site and causing his breath to catch in his throat. The only thought in his head was to run away as fast he could. Run away from his friends, his memories… and Seto.

At the thought of Seto, Jou lost his footing and stumbled to the ground. Neither knowing nor caring where he was Jou simply laid there faced pressed into the soft grass beneath him. He should have known better than to think he was strong enough to deal with this. He had thought that after earlier he had faced enough to be able to deal with this. He had been more than just a little wrong on that account hadn't he?

After lying in place for almost and hour he finally began to become aware of things around himself… such as that it was raining and he was getting cold. Quickly he flipped himself over onto his back and started up at the dark sky above him. That was when he got the first good look around him once he figured out where he was Jou laughed at himself. Figures that out of everywhere he could have ended up he would be here.

Slowly he made his way over to the lone willow bent over the river he was in front of. Eyes filling with tears again as memories of the last time he had been here filled his mind.

(Flash Back)

"Kaiba? What was that for?" Jou asked softly as Seto pulled back from the kiss he had just given the blond.

"Because I wanted to Pup. I have always wanted to." Seto said just as softly, thrilled that Jou hadn't pushed him away yet.

"Always?" Jou asked.

"Always. You just never let me get close enough to show you." Seto said holding the blond closer to him.

"But I thought you hated me. What changed?" Jou asked. He may want some answers but there was no way he was pulling away from the man he had wanted for so long.

"Nothing changed. I just got sick of waiting is all. I love you Katsuya, I don't want to fight anymore. Or pretend to dislike you anymore. Will you give this a chance?" Seto asked, almost scared of what the answer would be.

"Gods, Seto I love you to. Yes I want to give this a chance and I don't want to fight anymore either." Jou whispered, joy filling him at Seto's words.

(End Flashback)

God they hadn't lasted even a year before that dreadful fight. Jou closed his eyes allowing the pain to wash over him. He had been serious when telling Seto he had loved him, hell even with all that had happened he still loved the bastard. How dare he accuse Jou of not trusting him back there.

Wait…

Jou sat up straighter as he replayed Seto's words form before. What had he meant by giving him the benefit of the doubt? Had he maybe missed something? No he knew what he had seen that day. Hell it played in his head enough

But… what if Seto really did have a reason? Not that there could ever be a reason good enough to explain why he had caught his father and lover fucking each other on his living room couch. But maybe if he knew why then he could put some of this stuff behind him.

For the next several hours Jou simply sat there in the rain. Thinking of everything they had been through and weather or not it would be a good idea to finally try and figure things out. Finally only an hour or so before dawn, the rain stopped and Jou stood up. Making his decision began making his way back to Yugi's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jarren yawned as he looked around the living room. Micha lay sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch. Yugi was on the couch curled up on Yami's lap who was also asleep. Cody was asleep in his own lap head leaning against Jarren's shoulder. It was almost five in the morning and Jou still had not returned. Lavin had left only a few hours ago, needing to take care of things in the morning so unable to stay. They had all wanted to wait up for him to return, unfortunately it looked like only Jarren would make it.

Jarren's head snapped up and golden eyes narrowed as they heard the front door softly open and close moments before he saw Jou walk in soaking wet. When Jou caught sight of everyone he froze for a moment before relaxing.

"You didn't have to wait up," Jou said softly not wanting to wake anyone.

"I know we didn't have to. We wanted to, your important to us all." Jarren said.

"Thanks J." Jou said, looking at the ground for a moment he seemed to fight an inner battle of some sort, before saying. "J can I talk to you and Cody?"

Jarren offered a soft smile and stood with Cody in his arms. Walking over to Jou softly and slowly, he leaned down towards the other blond.

"We are here for you when you need us, little one. Take Cody upstairs and wake him up. I will get the others to bed then join you two alright." Jarren whispered into Jou's ear and placing a kiss on his forehead, handed Cody over to his friend.

Jou smiled as he turned and headed up the stairs, he had made the right choice. Jarren would know how to help him… would know what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owari

A.N. Ok like I said a short chapter but I hope that is ok. The next one will go over what Jou's plan is going to be and you'll see more of our pretty dragon I promise. So I hope you enjoyed this one and the next shall be much longer alright.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N Alright mina-san here is chapter 9, I hope everyone enjoys it. Now remember i do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin. Nor do I own any of the awesome songs I am shamelessly using for this fic. I give full credit to any of the bands that I use in this story from here on out (there will be an odd selection to).

::_**Flash back::**_

_***Songs***_

_**~Whenever someone is speaking English, instead of Japanese ~**_

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

"Are you feeling better now Jou?" Yugi asked the next morning when the blond came downstairs. For once missing the two guardians usually glued to his side..

Jou looked at his spiky haired friend silently for a moment. Micha was still sleeping and Yami once again gone to work, Jarren and Cody upstairs getting some much needed alone time. This left him alone with his curious friend. Finally he sighed and sat down at the bar next to Yugi.

"Yeah Yug, I am a bit calmer now. I am sorry I ruined your dinner last night." Jou said.

"Don't worry about it. Would it be to much to ask what was going on?" Yugi asked softly.

"Can I tell you another time? I promise it will be before I go back to New York alright. I just need a little more time to calm down." Jou asked looking away from his friend. He would tell him… like right before he got on the plane to head home. He didn't want to be anywhere near Domino City when his little bud went psycho.

"I can wait, so long as you promise me one thing." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Jou asked slightly weary. Yugi could be very persistent about things sometimes.

"Promise me that if you need help with anything, you'll remember that you have Yami and myself as well. Not just Jarren and Cody and Micha. " Yugi said.

"I never forgot that Yug and I never will. I just… I don't know. I felt like I couldn't tell you what was going on with me. It just felt like I would be hurting you if I told you or always came crying on your shoulder." Jou said with a slight blush.

"Look Jou, what ever happened to make you leave must have been bad. I was hurt that you left the way you did, but I could understand that you may have had no other option at the time. Besides so long as you weren't fucking Yami then I don't think that you of all people would ever hurt me. I am your friend, not just for the good times but the bad as well understand?" Yugi said firmly, making sure he got his point across to his often thick headed friend.

For a moment Jou could say nothing as he stared at the spiky haired duelist. Then without warning he reached over and pulled Yugi into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Yug, that means a lot to me. I promise next time we can talk alone I will tell you everything alright." Jou whispered into his friends ear.

Yugi smiled happily and hugged his friend back.

"Just what the hell is going on here, and why wasn't I invited?!!" Came a loud voice behind them, making them both jump. Jou promptly fell off his chair and onto the floor.

"Oh god you should see the look on your faces." Cody gasped, holding his stomach as he laughed at the pair.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you Cody." Jou mumbled as he lay where he had fallen. Yugi smartly covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Jou's new friend were defiantly entertaining when around.

"Well you both just looked so damn cute all cuddled up like that. So what did I miss?" Cody asked sitting in Jou's former seat.

"Nothing really just a little heart to heart." Yugi said.

"I see, glad I missed that then." Cody said.

"Hey you mind helping me up you prick? I think I really hurt something here." Jou grumbled as he pulled himself up and rubbed his ass. He wouldn't be surprise if he had a nice bruise forming there already. That tile floor hurt like a bitch.

"What did Cody do now?" Jarren asked appearing in the kitchen.

"I interrupted their little love fest and Kats fell out of his chair." Cody said with a smirk.

"I don't want to know. Kats you alright?" Jarren asked with a pained look on his face. He knew just how bad his lover could be sometimes, after all he had been friends with Cody long before dating him.

"Yea I am fine. Only bruised my ass a little.. want to kiss it better?". Jou said with a small smirk.

"I may take a rain check Kats. As for now what's the agenda for today? I know we have a practice at the studio but anything else you guys want to do today?" Jarren asked.

"Nothing on my end." Jou said. Cody agreed leaving only little Yugi and Micha .

"Well I don't have anything planned… do you all mind me coming to watch you practice?" Yugi asked shyly.

"Sure Yug, that would be great." Jou said.

"What would be great?" Micha asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yug, is going to practice with us… well watch us anyways. Um… when do we have to be there?" Jou asked remembering that he hadn't been around last night for the details.

"Actually in about 2 hours. Why don't we all get ready and we can play the rest of the day by ear alright?" Jarren asked.

After getting various forms of agreement the five split up to go and get themselves ready. Jou tried to hide the small sad smile that lingered on his face. After his talk with Jarren and Cody last night he was feeling better. But he knew he wasn't ready to face Kiaba again yet. He also knew that the brunette would be there today to oversee the practice run.

Shaking himself out of those dark thoughts he focused on getting ready, he would face the dragon and he would make sure the brunette knew what he had lost. He Jarren and Cody hadn't spent all last night planning for nothing after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 Hours later found the band and Yugi at Hybrid Studio, getting ready for their warm up. Yugi sat and watched the group in the sound room silently. It seemed today that they had wanted to dress up.

Micha was sitting before her keyboard and looking over some sheet music, drawing the eyes of several of the males in the studio. Wearing a neon blue halter top, black leather mini shirt, various bits of blue waves stitched into the skirt. Her legs smooth and tan, lead to the short black velvet ankle boots on her feet. Hair hanging loose down her back and streaked neon blue to match her outfit instead of the normal pink.

Jarren was sitting at his drums, talking with Cody and Jou. His hair just as spiky as it usually was .His golden eyes roaming around the room to take in everyone and everything there. Red leather pants hugged his hips, flaring at the knees, covering the heavy black, low heeled boots he wore. A dark black vest that shimmered when he moved clung to his chest leaving his arms bare, save for the to small crimson leather bands tied to his left forearm.

Cody, who was standing next to him, seemed to practically vibrate with some sort of odd excitement. His dark emerald vinyl pants, low slung and tight matching the two dark emerald streaks in his hair. A small silver chain wrapped once around the hips, allowing the remaining part of it to dangle to his knees. Small black boots graced his feet, the steel toe tapping the floor every so often. A matching mesh top stuck to his torso, a large silver griffin had been sewn into the shirt, twisting form Cody's chest around his ribs and up across his back.

Jou laughed at something said by the redhead he was near, the slight sound of clinking metal heard as he moved. Jou wore a pair of skin tight black leather pants with a royal purple set of bondage straps and small linked chains crisscrossing down from his hips to about his knees. The purple straps brushing against the tops of his knee high shiny black boots. Low thick heeled, with small silver buttons running from ankle to the top of the boots. (A.N ok people think of the old British military style of knee high boots with the buttons and stuff. If anyone wants to know what they look like. Look up a manga called black night and look at Zeke's boots. That's what I am going for here.) He wore a tight black muscle shirt underneath a long sleeved and lose, deep purple, silk button up shirt. Black leather gloves encased his hands and the ever present black silk and ruby choker wrapped around his neck.

To little Yugi the group looked hot and dangerous, which is what he guessed they were going for.

"So are we going to get this started or what? Can we at least do a warm up or something?" Jou called out to the people in the booth connected to the room. Yugi smiled at the familiar impatience of his friend.

"We are still waiting on Lavin and Kaiba-sama." Came the response.

"Tough, at least let us warm up. Guys what do you want to do as the warm up song?" Jou asked looking at his fellow band mates.

"Something short and fast" Cody said as he grabbed his guitar (A.N yes I know there is a difference in bass and guitar but that's to bad.)

"I agree, nothing to long today. Not just for a warm up." Micha said still looking over her music.

"How about DEYT? " Jarren suggested quietly. A resounding silence met his words.

"Alright." Jou said softly before telling everyone to get ready. He slowly made his way over to his mike and looked at the floor shielding his eyes from everyone.

As he waited for the others to get in place and the people in the sound booth to give them the go ahead, he tried to ignore the twinge in his heart. This was only going to cause more problems between himself and Kaiba. This song had been one of the first he had written after joining the band and had never been recorded, it had always been to private. They did use it as a warm up sometimes, but with the thought of Kaiba hearing it... it scared him. Hearing the music strike up he raised his eyes just in time to see Kaiba and Lavin step into the sound booth with Yugi

.*******Destroy everything you touch today**

**Destroy me this way.**

**Anything that may desert you **

**So it can not hurt you.**

**You only have to look behind you**

**At who's underlined you.**

**Destroy everything you touch**

**Destroy me this way.***

Jou watched as the blue eyes he still loved so much filled with pain and realization. Kaiba knew this song was for and about him. He refused to look away from the brunette, he needed to see everything.

***Everything you don't touch you don't feel**

**Do not know what you steal.**

**Shakes your hand**

**Takes your gun.**

**Walks you out of the sun.***

Kaiba paled, his dark blue eyes filling with pain as he realized the song was about him. He had never heard this one before, he would have remembered if he had. If Jou really thought of him like this was there even any hope left with the blond?

"Kaiba-sama is everything alright?" Lavin asked

"Yes I am fine." Kaiba said softly, refusing to look at anyone else in the room. He had eyes only for the puppy at the moment, it seemed like the blond couldn't remove his eyes either. Wisely the subject was dropped, by the others around him.

***What you touch you do not feel**

**Do not know what you steal.**

**Destroy everything you touch today**

**Please destroy me this way.***

Jou kept his voice firm, eyes never leaving that of Kaiba's. Showing the brunette just how much damage had been done to him at Kaiba's hands and what his opinion was. All the anger, fighting and harsh words between them, as well as the pain they had inflicted upon each other was right there in the song.

**Destroy everything you touch today**

**Destroy me this way.**

**Anything that may delay you**

**Might just save you.**

**You only have to look behind you**

**At who's underlined you.**

**Destroy everything you touch**

**Destroy me this way.***

As Jou sang the last words he felt the tears start and immediately ran from the room, ignoring the call of his band mates to come back. He never saw Kaiba slip out of the other room to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owari

A.N Alrighty now did everyone enjoy? Sorry it took me so long, but I got the idea to do a wicked FF8 fic SxS of course and have been putting things together so it would leave me alone. Now that I have my mind under a bit of control I can focus on this once more. So anyone want to take a guess at what happens next?? As always reviews are always welcome, flames will be posted and laughed at.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Hello everyone, sorry this took so long to get out. I was out of town for two weeks in the GA Mts. Thus no computer to play with. But here is chapter 10 for those of you who are still following the story, so I hope you all enjoy. Now remember i do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin. Nor do I own any of the awesome songs I am shamelessly using for this fic. I give full credit to any of the bands that I use in this story from here on out (there will be an odd selection to).

Also I wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed that last chapter. I am glad you all have enjoyed the story so much.

::_**Flash back::**_

_***Songs***_

_**~Whenever someone is speaking English, instead of Japanese ~**_

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 10**

"What the hell was that all about?" Kaiba snarled as he caught up to the upset blond, grabbed his upper arm, and swung him around to see his face. He was surprised to see the pain in Jou's golden eyes as he looked up at the brunette.

"None of your damn business! Now let me go!" Jou growled as the pain was replaced by anger.

"Like hell it wasn't any of my business! That show was for my benefit and you know it. So care to tell me what brought that on huh? Or are you still such a coward that you would rather run and hide again?" Kaiba asked refusing to let the other go, instead he tightened his grip on the blonde's arm and even pulled him closer.

"I am not a coward! I may have ran last time but it was a whole hell of a let better than what you did." Jou hissed. He didn't want this, damn it. He just wanted to find a place where he could be alone to cry. But that didn't make him a coward did it?

"Listen up Katsuya as I will only say this one time." Kaiba whispered in a low and dangerous voice as his hard blue eyes bore into golden ones.

"I want you to think back real hard on what you walked in on at your house five years ago." Kaiba said.

"No I don't want to! Just shut up." Jou yelled, closing his eyes tightly to try and think of anything else but what the brunette was saying. It didn't help though, it only served to paint the image even clearer in his mind.

"You will listen to me! You owe me that much at least for leaving the way you did." Kaiba said in a tight voice.

"I owe you nothing! We had one little fight, one, and yet the very day I decided that I was going to try and patch things up I walk into my own home to see you fucking the man who was my father! It only took you 2 weeks to forget me and go for another." Jou yelled at the brunette, struggling to get out of the iron grip around his arm.

With a growl of pure fury, Kaiba turned and slammed Jou into the wall besides them.

" I have never fucked, as you so crudely put it, anyone besides you. There was never anyone before you and there has been no one after you. What you saw was not me, and if you bothered to stick around and actually confront your father and the whore he was with you would have known that. Instead you took the cowards way out and fled. You couldn't even come to face me before you left. But you know what my little Katsuya? I played nice and let you go, I found out what really happened and took my pound of flesh. But I still let you go, thinking that it was what you wanted. But I am through playing the nice guy here, it's about time I took what I wanted." Kaiba spat a moment before his mouth crushed Jou's own.

Jou could only stand there, unable to figure out what was happing. Was Kaiba telling the truth? Had he misunderstood? No he knew what he had seen…wait Kaiba was kissing him?

For a few more moments Jou's mind was completely blank, then things started back up and he resumed his struggling. He couldn't let this happen.

Kaiba made a growling noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him closer. This was the first time in five years he had had a taste of the other man and refused to let it end this quickly. Running his tongue along the closed seem of Jou's mouth he smiled to himself as the blond gasped and parted his lips slightly. Quickly he took advantage of the opening and forced Jou's head back and slip is tongue inside the others mouth to deepen the kiss.

Jou gasped at the feel of Kaiba's tongue against his lips then in his mouth. It felt so good…. felt just like he remembered it. He wanted to resist, really he did. But the feel of Kaiba's arms around him, lips caressing his own and the strong scent of wind and rain that seemed to always cling to his ex invaded his senses. Arousal quickly overcame rational thought, as Jou melted against the strong body that held him close. A soft moan sounding in the hallway as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and began kissing back.

Kaiba was thrilled at this, it gave him hope that things could still be put right again. Putting that thought aside for now though he gave into what he had been wanting to do since he had first seen his puppy in Yugi's kitchen the other night.

Deepening the kiss a bit further, Kaiba traced every inch of Jou's mouth as if trying to memorize his taste. His arms loosening their hold only to allow his hands to slowly come around to the blonds sides, gently stroking wherever they could. His right hand coming up to gently rest on Jou's right cheek, thumb stroking at it softly as his kiss gentled a bit.

" I have wanted to do that for five years Katsuya. I loved you then and I love you now. I know I didn't tell you that enough back then and maybe I should have…. But I didn't realize what I had then either. I have missed you more than you'll ever know. But please believe me when I tell you that I have never been with another. There has always been and only been you. No one else could compare to you, pup, you ruined me for anyone else." Kaiba whispered in a soft almost loving voice when he was finally able to pull away from his beloved puppy.

Jou could feel the tears begin to flow at the brunettes words. He wanted to believe them so damn badly. But did he really dare to trust this man again?

"Don't cry pup. You trusted me once… please trust me again." Kaiba almost pleaded. He didn't care if he had to beg now, it wouldn't matter anymore if he lost the blond in his arms again.

Jou opened his mouth to give Kaiba his answer, only to be interrupted as several people came around the corner and to a sudden stop the sight of the two boys embracing.

"Mm are we interrupting anything?" Cody asked softly. Jarren glared at the two boys while Yugi simply stood there in shock.

Blushing the two sprung apart from each other quickly.

"N no nothing, sorry about running out like that guys. I will be right there k?" Jou said quickly and made to move towards his friends.

Kaiba clenched his fist so hard he knew there would be bloody marks on his palms later.

"So that's your answer then… I see. Forgive me I won't bother you again then. " Kaiba forced out from clenched teeth, turning on his heel intending to leave the building.

Jou looked at the retreating back of his ex then back to his friends waiting for him, confusion on their faces, then back to the brunette. Kaiba was leaving and Jou knew that if he left things the way they were then there would not be another chance to repair things and maybe find out what had really happened. The question was did he still love Kaiba enough to try and find out? Heh… that was an easy one.

"Dragon…" Jou said softly, not moving from his spot that was all he said. But it was enough, for as soon as the words left his lips Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks.

"Go talk to Otogi, he'll tell you everything. I.. need to go…" Kaiba said his voice sound choked, before he quickly took off down the hall and around the corner.

Jou smiled slightly for a moment before turning back to his friends, he ignored their questioning looks and walked back to the recording booth. He wanted to hurry and get work out of the way so he could and find out what his old friend knew that he didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba stumbled as soon as he turned the corner and leaned against the wall at his side. Hope, relief and joy where were all fighting within him at the moment. He was being offered a second chance with his pup, nothing else mattered then but that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. ok there you go guys chapter 10 is up. I hope you all enjoyed it. We are nearing the end of the story maybe three more chapters I think. I do apologize for this chapter being so short but as it is 5 am I am going to sleep. The last few will be by far the longest posted in the story so I hope you enjoy them. Once more thank you all who have stuck with me this long. Review welcome(please?) flames will as always be laughed at.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N Alrighty then, here is chapter 11, I do hope you all enjoy. I am having a bit of trouble with one scene as it refuses to come out the way I want. So instead of a full chapter you shall get a special *treat* in addition to this rather short chapter. Now remember i do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin. Nor do I own any of the awesome songs I am shamelessly using for this fic. I give full credit to any of the bands that I use in this story from here on out (there will be an odd selection to).

Also I wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed that last chapter. I am glad you all have enjoyed the story so much.

::_**Flash back::**_

_***Songs***_

_**~Whenever someone is speaking English, instead of Japanese ~**_

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11**

"So do you care to explain what that was all about Kats-love?" Cody asked later that evening at Yugi's house.

"Actually I would rather keep it to myself right now thank you very much. I have some things to do tonight so I may be out for a while." Jou said as he walked out the door ignoring the others as he had been for most of the day.

"You know I am really starting to wonder what happened between those two. Jou has been so silent since we went back to the practice room." Yugi said softly.

"Somehow I don't think it was any thing bad though. He looks more determined than I have ever seen him before." Jarren said.

"Guys leave him be, you know as well as I do if anything happens he'll be coming back to one of you." Micha said cutting in.

Jarren, Cody and Yugi all sighed as they tried to ignore their curiosity for the time. Micha was right, Jou would tell them everything eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jou hummed to himself as he walked to his destination, thinking back on his behavior since the scene with Seto earlier that day. He new he hadn't been very nice to anyone but he couldn't help it. All he could think of was what Seto had said to him.

_~There has never been anyone else, nor will there ever be anyone else. You've ruined me for anyone else.~_

If Seto truly meant that then what exactly had he seen that day? He could have sworn it was his ex that afternoon screwing his father into the couch. After all there weren't many people with that shade of blue eyes. Or such pale smooth skin either… wait.. smooth skin? Kaiba Topping??

Jou suddenly stopped mid-step as his mind wandered back to the scene 5 years ago. After thinking for a few more moments he realized one very important thing. It couldn't have been his Dragon!

With this realization in mind he broke into a run. His eyes alight with fury, landed on the large building in front of him. Seto had told him to ask Otogi for answers and that was just what he planned on doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir you have a visitor to see you." Came a small female voice through a speaker located on the left of Otogi's office desk.

"Do they have an appointment?" Otogi asked softly, not turning away from the large window he sat in front of and stared out of.

"No Sir. But he seems very determined to speak with you Sir." The girl said again.

"Get rid of him Rin." Otogi barked. He was not in the mood for this shit today.

For a moment no answer came back, but the he heard the sound of a small scuffle before a new… but familiar.. voice reached his ears. This one making his heart catch in his throat and a cold sweat break out on his forehead.

"You have all of two seconds to let me in Otogi, before I break the god damned door down." Jou growled out.

Otogi quickly turned and smacked the button on his desk that unlocked the door, allowing the angry blond inside his office.

"Rin do not let anyone interrupt until Katsuya-san here leaves." Otogi said in a fairly steady voice. Only the slightest tremor betraying him and his nervousness. Rin nodded quickly and shut the door leaving the two behind the doors alone.

"So what brings you hear Katsuya?" Otogi said politely.

"Why don't you tell me. I had an interesting discussion with Kaiba today. He said you knew something about an incident that happened 5 years ago. Would you like to tell me what you know?" Jou said calmly.

"I have no idea what in the hell your talking about. Why don't you elaborate a bit." Otogi said going a pit paler than he normally was.

Jou saw red. He knew that Otogi knew something now. He would have the full story out of him soon to.

"If you don't tell me everything you Dice-freak, we shall find out how strong that window is behind you." Jou hissed.(A.N. Yea I stole that from Kaiba pushing his dad out the window but hey it works. Besides Jou isn't exactly sane anymore ya know, he's justified for the threat.)

"Who the hell do you think your calling a freak? Fine if you want to know the truth then I'll tell you. You broke things off with your little boyfriend because he cheated on you with Daddy dearest, no?" Otogi spat.

"How would you know this?" Jou asked.

"Because Kaiba told me. He needed some comfort after you left and all. I was the only person he could turn to that wouldn't betray him. " Otogi said with a smirk.

"Comfort? If he was the one that cheated on me… why would he need comfort?" Jou asked dangerously.

"He is a man you idiot. What do you think he needed comfort for? He has the smoothest skin doesn't he? One of the best fucks I have had actually." Otogi bragged.

"You never had him. He never came to you for comfort did he?" Jou asked something wicked entering his eyes.

"W..what do you mean by that?" Otogi asked.

With a dark grin on his lips Jou was before Otogi and grabbing him by the neck and pulling him up. His fingers bruising his throat, with their crushing grip.

"Tell me what I want to know, right now." Jou snarled.

" Fine I wanted you gone! You didn't deserve him you poor dirty little piece of trash! So when you two got into your little spat I took the opportunity to drive you both further apart. I hired a whore that looked similar to Seto, made him wear contacts and style his hair like Kaiba's. Then timed it so he was fucking your father when you got home. It worked to, everything I did worked perfectly. You were gone and Kaiba was alone and hurting. But somehow I slipped up and he found out. He almost ruined my entire company in his revenge. " Otogi yelled.

"I should have known better… I can't believe I actually fell for that stupid trick. Now that I can think back on it though and not be distracted by things I can point out two huge flaws in your plan. Want to know what they are?" Jou asked as he threw the CEO back into his chair and leaned against the desk. His eyes cold and hard, betraying nothing that was going through his mind right now.

Otogi swallowed loudly but nodded anyways.

"If Kaiba and I hadn't had that previous fight, if I hadn't been so tired and drained and so simply confused and hurt I would have noticed it sooner. But I'll let you in on two very big secrets, the first being that Seto's back is littered with scars from the neck down, there not very noticeable but I should have seen them anyways. The second is that Seto is a bottom." Jou said in a sinfully dark voice. The wickedness that Otogi had seen in those Golden eyes had now turned to pure evil and hatred.

Otogi's eyes widened in a slight show of fear as he realized that Jou was not going to let him off for what he had done.

"Now I think it is time that I took my pound of flesh. I'll make what Kaiba did to you look tame." Jou said as he leaned forward, hell burning in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto sighed as he leaned back in the water. Opening his eyes he looked around the room he was in. It had been Jou's favorite at one time. The entire bathroom was done up in a jungle like setting, the bath and shower being made to look like a waterfall being fed into a small pond. Usually it was a very relaxing place, but today it was proving to be difficult to unwind. He was so focused and worried about what was going to happen now. Though it seemed that his chance to get his pup back looked pretty good now. Listening to the oldest CD by "Red Eyes" Seto twitched as heard the opening notes of Erotica.

~~I'll seduce....

I'll seduce you in a trance,

I'll seduce you in a trance,

oh yeah,

If I take you from behind,  
Push myself into your mind,  
When you least expect it,  
Will you try and reject it,~~

Seto closed his eyes once more, knowing that by the end of this song he would be much more relaxed. It never failed after all. Slowly allowing his right hand to slide against his pale chest, he imaged his golden pup in front of him. Imagining it was Jou that was starting to touch him so softly, then slightly firmer. His hand gliding down slowly to stroke his nipples firmly, Seto's mouth opening on a small gasp.

~~If I'm in charge and I treat you like a child,  
Will you let yourself go wild,  
Let my mouth go where it wants to,

Give it up, do as I say,  
Give it up and let me have my way,  
I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck,  
I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to ...~~

"Do you want me?" Jou asked softly.

"Yes" Seto whispered as the hand continued playing with his nipples. The other hand formerly forgotten coming up to play as well. Seto began panting as the attention to his nipples increased before stopping all together. Only to be replaced by a warm hot mouth nipping sharply at his flesh. A keening whimper left his lips at the pleasure that flooded through his body. Feeling the blonds hands go lower, Kaiba bit his lips trying to keep the moan from escaping him.

"Let it out love. I love to hear your voice when your like this." Jou said into Kaiba's ear, followed by a gentle bite to the sensitive skin there. Kaiba complied the moment he felt hands tightly grasp his hardness.

"Ahh!" Seto moaned loudly as he arched up into the hand surrounding him.

~~I'd like to put you in a trance, all over,  
Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body,  
Erotic, erotic,

Once you put your hand in the flame,  
You can never be the same,  
There's a certain satisfaction,  
In a little bit of pain,  
I can see you understand,  
I can tell that you're the same,  
If you're afraid, well rise above,  
I only hurt the ones I love~~ 

Seto whimpered and began to thrash slightly at the tight grip that held him. Slowly the hand began to stroke up and down in a teasing motion that Seto swore would drive him insane.

"Please… more.." Seto gasped.

Amazingly his wished seemed to be granted almost immediately. The grip coming firmer and the strokes coming faster. Seto panted and thrashed unable to control himself. The pleasure causing him to be unable to see straight or breath properly. His face flushing and eyes darkening to an unnatural shade of blue.

(Suck, caress, suck, swallow)

Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body  
~~Erotica, put your hands,  
I'd like to put you in a trance,  
Erotica, romance,  
Put your hands all over my body,

I don't think you know what pain is,  
I don't think you've gone that way,  
I could bring you so much pleasure,  
I'll come to you when you say,  
Give it up, do as I say,  
Give it up and let me have my way, 

Only the one that hurts you can make you feel better,  
Only the one that inflicts pain can take it away~~ 

All at once the pleasure became to much for the brunette and he tensed, his back arching sharply and a high wail leaving his lips as he felt himself come harder than he had in a long time. His body trembling as he slowly he regained his awareness of everything around him and where he was.

There was no Jou in front of him… he was alone once more. But this time instead feeling the deep depression that usually acompanied this realization he felt hope.

Leaning back in the slightly cooler water now he smiled to himself as he thought of what he was going to do as soon as he got his puppy back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell have you been all night?!!" Cody yelled late the next morning as Jou walked into Yugi's house to be greeted by and irate Cody and four pairs of worried eyes.

"I had some business to take care of." Jou said, a smaller version of his wicked smile floating across his face briefly as he remembered what he had done to that bastard Otogi.

"What the hell did you do? Is that blood?" Jarren snapped .

"Yes, but it's not mine so don't worry. You guys will hear about it if you turn on the news I am sure." Jou said.

As one everyone turned to the news channel to see what he was talking about.

~~~In other news Ryuuji Otogi was found early this morning in his office by the cleaning crew. He had been visited last night by an unknown person and left in a rather… odd position. We have been told that he suffered multiple fractured bones and small lacerations across his legs and back. But to make one really wonder what happened was the office itself seemed to be vandalized as well. The words liar, whore and trash were written across almost every flat surface in the office, as well as Mr. Otogi himself.~~~

Everyone in the room ignored the TV after that as they turned to their friend.

"Jou…" Yugi began but was cut off quickly by the blond.

"He got what he deserved alright. Leave it at that for now everyone. At the moment I have more important things to do… after all we have a concert coming up soon don't we? I would like to put on a show that no one will ever forget." Jou said with a secretive grin and headed up stairs to change before getting to work. The others could all only stare at his retreating back, unsure of what to do about this new turn of events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owari

Ok there is chapter 11 I hope you all enjoyed it. Only one more left alright so stick with me a bit longer. I hope everyone liked the part with Seto it was the first time I tried to do a full sexual scene so let me know if it was any god yeah? As always reviews are greatly desired, flames are posted for making fun of.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Ok so I lied and decided to change the ending around some alright so this will not be the last chapter. I am in a very bad mood while doing this chapter, so decided to throw in some more pain for our boys. So very sorry everyone, to make it up to you I will be making this a much longer chapter than normal. You all are also getting a final say in the last chapter which will be 13 ok. Sound good?. Oh and I hope you like the new outfits. Now onwards to the fic enjoy. Remember I do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin. Nor do I own any of the awesome songs I am shamelessly using for this fic. I give full credit to any of the bands that I use in this story from here on out (there will be an odd selection to, yes I know they are supposed to be a gothic / industrial type band but you'll just have to deal and imagine all the songs I use as darker remakes than the original alright.).

Also I wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed that last chapter. I am glad you all have enjoyed the story so much.

::_**Flash back::**_

_***Songs***_

_**~Whenever someone is speaking English, instead of Japanese ~**_

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12**

"Your joking right? We are finally getting to wear these?" Cody asked.

"Yup so stop bitching about it." Jou said.

"We'll back you whatever you decide you know that. But why did you… dammit do you have to pull so hard!?" Micha screeched, grabbing at her long hair protectively.

"Now now you three calm down. We go through this every single time you know that? Just build up a little tolerance like me and you eventually won't care." Jarren said with a small grin on his face as he leaned further into the hand running through his hair.

"That's it make ups done I can finish the rest!" Cody yelled finally and pulled away from his stylist. That damn women was pure evil with an eye liner pencil. Jou and Micha quickly agreed and sent their stylist from the room. Jarren pouted at having to finish his own make-up but did the same.

"Oh Jarren stop pouting! I'll do it for you if you want." Cody cooed and started towards his boyfriend and sitting in his lap to finish what the other stylist had started almost an hour ago.

"Hmm this is much better." Jarren purred.

"Guys we go on in 30 minutes so make it quick" Jou teased.

"Yea yea." Cody muttered.

" God Micha watch them to make sure they don't anything. I am going to check the crowd." Jou sighed and began walking form the dressing room towards the stage wings.

"Don't you mean your going to look for a certain CEO?" Micha asked.

"Maybe" Jou said in a cheerful voice, the same he had been using all week, though he refused to turn around and simply continued walking out.

After the door closed though the three remaining occupants of the room turned to each other.

"Why do I get the feeling that he is going to do something very stupid tonight? " Micha asked.

"Because he is, you've read the lyrics to the new song right?" Jarren asked

" No I wasn't able to. I was to busy trying to learn the notes and such." Micha said.

"Me to. We only had about 8days to learn it all." Cody said still in Jarrens lap.

"I see. So this will be a shocker for you both as well. Just remember it's all his choice alright. Now come on let's get out there! " Jarren said.

Nodding the other two decided to just wait and see what was going to happen tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jou sighed as he walked out on stage with the others and took their places in the dark. While he waited for the lights to come up and the music to start, he thought on the last few days. He had gone out of his way to avoid Seto since he had spoken to Otogi and tonight Seto was finally going to get his answer. He just hoped he wasn't making the wrong choice here tonight. He wanted Seto to be happy, what he wanted though couldn't matter right now.. Snapping out of his train of thoughts as the lights suddenly flashed on and the opening chords of " Dead Stars" began, Jou smiled for all he was worth and pushed everything else out of his mind for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you so much for this big brother!" Mokuba squealed as the lights illuminated the stage below. This was great, not only had Seto actually got "Red Eyes" to play a concert for his birthday, Seto had made sure to have private seats directly above the stage for a perfect view and no crowd. It was only him, his brother, Yugi and Yami in the private seats.

Seto simply nodded before turning to face the stage. His blue eyes widening in lust and surprise as they landed on his pup.

"Wow they all look hot! But I don't remember ever seeing that outfit before." Yugi breathed in awe.

"Calm down love, your taken remember." Yami chuckled.

"So, they look good is all I am saying." Yugi said.

Seto tuned the three out from there, eyes raking hungrily over the blond on stage singing and dancing for the crowd below.

Instead of their normal black out fits, all four of the band mates wore white with only a splash of color for them.

Micha in long white flare jeans, flat white boots, two white silks scarves wrapped around her chest, the tails trailing almost to the floor. Her normally black and neon pink hair was now a black with vibrant red and gold streaking through it. Matching almost perfectly to the red star burst contacts she wore and the gold dragon that was stitched into her outfit from the flat white boots, up around both legs, painted across her bare stomach, stitched once more into her top then painted to right below the neck. It's Deep red eyes matching the shade of her own.

Cody wore white jeans as well. Though his were slashed up and down the legs from mid thigh to ankle. White combat boots flashing every once in a while through the openings. What looked almost like 5 inch wide white electrical tape wrapped around his torso in a large X His blue hair highlighted in a crimson red the same shade as his cat eyed contacts. A matching light blue dragon curled around his left arm across both the bare skin and material it spanned across before making it's way down the other arm. It head resting on Cody's right hand, also flashing crimson eyes from it's perch.

Jarren deciding to be difficult was once more in leather. His pants a brilliant white tight leather, dark, dull green boots on his feet, matching gloves on his hands going to further than his wrist. A tight sleeveless white leather vest fastened at his sternum baring his abs and upper chest to the crowd. His hair no longer sporting the black and red spikes, was now hanging loose around his shoulders. Still black but with a vivid emerald green dying the bangs and framing his face. His red cat eyes so much like Cody's seeming a bit sinister. Also with a dragon wrapped around him, the emerald beast went from his left ankle up to his hip, across his chest , around the shoulders and onto is left arm, it's eyes also red and seeming to glow.

Jou is what truly held Seto's attention as well as most of the crowd. He wore leather oh yes he did… just not much.

Once more he wore knee high old fashioned British military styled boots, this time white instead of black. From the boots to about mid thigh was bare until it ran into white leather shorts sitting low on his hips and tight. Wearing a white vest similar in design to Jarrens and white elbow length leather gloves. His hair had been lighted by several shades and now appeared a pale blond with five long black pointed lines dyed into the hair and ending painted on his skin directly above bloody orbs that where his eyes. This giving the effect of claws resting on his head, claws that matched the black shadow dragon the snaked it's way up from his white boots, wrapping sensually up his right leg and across his waist. Moving up and around the back the over the left shoulder, it's head resting over his heart, one claw appearing to be that on his head the other around his upper left arm. For once the ever present choker missing from his neck.

Seto could feel his mouth go dry as he watched Jou dance across the stage, twisting his body this way and that in time to his song.

"You alright Kaiba? You look a little flushed there." Yami said with a small chuckle.

"Oh shut up!" Seto growled out in annoyance. He had been waiting for almost a week to see his blond once more. Jou had been doing a good job at avoiding him actually. He knew that after the show tonight everything would finally be settled once and for all.

"Kaiba why don't you just relax and enjoy the show?" Yugi asked.

"I am now will you all just be quite and let me watch please?" Seto sighed as he tried to once more tune he others out.

"Very well, thank you once again big brother, this really means a lot to me." Mokuba smiled at Seto before turning back to the show.

Seto tried not to show the miniature bit of guilt that he felt at his brothers words. He would not tell his little brother that the only reason they were watching this concert was because Seto had wanted to see the blond so much. He may have been an asshole to everyone else in his life but he would never hurt Mokuba like that. Turning back to the show before him he allowed all other thoughts to leave his mind, his world narrowing it's focus to nothing but his puppy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jou felt his muscles tense and a sick feeling rise up inside of him. There was only one song left now and it would be his answer to Seto. As the very last note died the crowd became quite wondering what was happening. Jou closed his eyes tightly for a moment and inhaled deeply. Opening them he looked straight up to where he knew his dragon was in the private seating, determined to at least try and get a look of his love. The blinding lights before him blinded him to the sight he longed for.

"Alright everyone this is the final song for the night. It's a new one and it will never be played again so you all are the lucky ones tonight. This is my answer Dragon." Jou yelled to the crowed. Looking down from the bright lights, he closed his eyes as the music started up.

_Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
And don't you know_

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

Jou kept his eyes tightly closed as he sung, Knowing if he opened them, the tears he could feel welling up would spill over. He was doing this for Seto, he would be happier without him and he knew this. Seto may still love him and god knew the feeling was more than a little mutual. But Seto also deserved some who trusted him with everything they had. All this pain and suffering could have been avoided if that trust had been there between them in the first place. Not to mention the pain that Seto felt must have been so much worse than his own. Seto hadn't even known why he had left the way he did for over a year.

Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby

And don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight.

No he had learned from what had happened. Seto could be happy with someone that could give him what he needed. Jou had no right anymore to be with him. So this was the only thing he could give to his former lover.

And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby

And don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight

_  
___

(A.N: I know some of this doesn't go with the story but to bad. The basis of the song works for it.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Seto heard the words to the song his eyes widened and he fell to his seat hard. This wasn't happening was it? This isn't what he was supposed to be hearing. Jou should be telling him how much he loved him and wanted him. Not telling him he loved him but wanted to be apart anyways.

Seto clenched his fist to his aching heart, wondering if it would hurt less to rip the traitorous thing out and be done with it.

__

Ignoring the fact that his little brother and his two friends were even still in the room, Seto grabbed the nearest things he could and threw it at the glass pane separating them from the rest of the audience below. Growling as the crystal water glass shattered against the pane , leaving only a small crack in the glass before him. Why…why was Jou doing this to him?

"Brother are you alright? What's wrong with you?" Mokuba asked scared to get close to his brother like this. It had been years since he had seen Seto like this, and he knew better than to get in the way.

Seto simply ignored them and strode over to the cracked glass, his blue eyes locked and the blond figure on the stage. Rage, pain, love and lust warring on his face and his normally icy blue eyes.

When the final note faded and the last words left Jou's lips, Seto slid to the floor against the cracked glass wall and for the third time in his life he cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment the last words left his lips, Jou turned and ran off the stage, tears blinding him as he ran. This was the way things had to be after all. Seto would be better off without him and that was all that mattered now.

He distantly heard his friends say goodnight to the audience before rushing back to find him. Falling into Jarren, Jou sobbed his heart break to his friend. This was all he could do.

Micha, Cody and Jarren met each others eyes over their crying friend before bringing him into the dressing room and away from prying eyes.

Seeing Lavin in the room already made them freeze in place.

"Don't look so scared you three, I already knew what was going to happen. You will be heading back to N.Y. tonight. I already have a limo outside ready to take you to the air strip. You can change on the plane. Jou asked for this to be ready so he could avoid running into a certain CEO who is not going to be happy after that show. So I advise you guys to move it while I wait here for Mister Kaiba." Lavin said calmly.

They nodded and quickly made their way to the waiting limo avoiding everyone they could on the way.

" …ye..ve.." Jou whispered into Jarrens chest.

"What was that?" Jarren asked softly as he sat the blond in the backseat of the limo between himself and Cody.

"Just saying good bye" Jou whispered.

"You can still go back love" Micha said.

"No it has to be like this. He deserve more than I gave him in the past and more than I could ever give him in the future. Please just leave it at that and take me home." Jou cried softly. No one said a word, and halfway to the airport Jou was curled against Jarren and Cody, lashes soaked and dark from tears, finally having passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he?" Kaiba asked in a low growl staring at the red head before him.

"Hmmm not sure at the moment. Are you alright Mister Kaiba? Your eyes are very red and a bit puffy, you also seem a bit pale." Lavin said in slight concern.

Seto growled at the mans words, he knew he looked bad. He had cried for about 5 minutes before getting to his feet, wiping away the tears and storming down to the dressing room that the band should have been in. Instead he was met with this grinning idiot who refused to tell him anything.

"Tell me where the fuck Katsuya is!!" Seto yelled.

"No! Now you listen to me. He made his choice as you heard out there. So just leave him be, he has had more than enough problems as it is. You would just make things worse for him." Lavin yelled right back, standing toe to toe with the enraged CEO.

"So what you want me to just forget him? Do you think it's that easy? I made mistake in the past as he did, he and I can admit that. But I will not except this as his answer unless he tells me face to face. Katsuya is a hell of a lot stronger than any of you seems to think. Besides I refuse to give him up this time." Kaiba hissed blue eyes blazing.

"You love him that much then?" Lavin asked, head cocked to the side.

"More than anything." Seto said.

"He's headed to N.Y." Lavin said, before he could finish the sentence though, Kaiba was gone.

"Jeez those two are perfect together. They are both so damn stupid it gives me a head ache." Lavin groaned rubbing his forehead.

"You should try living with one of them for a while" Mokuba said from the door way with a smile.

"I think I'll pass on that actually, I like living. So Mister Kaiba would you and your two friends behind you be interested in watching the main event? We maybe able to get there just in time for a wonderful show." Lavin asked holding out his hand.

Grinning Mokuba took I, Yugi and Yami following behind with smiles of their own as they watched the two in front of them. Kaiba and Jou didn't stand a chance with these two pulling the strings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owari

A.N. Alright everyone there is chapter 12 for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes I now it was a strange song to use but it got the whole (I love you but am leaving anyways) theme I needed. Do you know how hard it is to find a song like that?

Anyways the next chapter is the final one so I am giving you all a chance to have a hand in it. I can have the final scene take place at the air port before they leave Domino City, the air port in NY or after they all reach NY and have it all private like. No witnesses ya know. So make a choice you guys and let me know.

By the way I feel like holding the final chapter ransom this time, so I would like at least 6 reviews on this chapter before the next will be posted. Sorry guys but I need feed back on stuff just like everyone else does. Till next time.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N Alright then everyone here is the final chapter to Without Your Words. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just as promised though, it didn't take to long before posting this so I hope everyone is happy with that. Now the beginning may be a bit strange but it's cause I need the views of several different people. So just remember that it will all come together, you have Jou's plane, Lavin's plane and Seto's (but you wont get to see what he is thinking like you do the others. Remember I do not own YGO or any of the lovely boys in it, k. I do however own Jarren, Cody, Micha and Lavin. Nor do I own any of the awesome songs I am shamelessly using for this fic. I give full credit to any of the bands that I use in this story from here on out (there will be an odd selection to, yes I know they are supposed to be a gothic / industrial type band but you'll just have to deal and imagine all the songs I use as darker remakes than the original alright.).

I want to thanks everyone who has reviewed for me these last ones I got were just wonderful. I really enjoy knowing my work is liked by people. A special shout out to Canadian Girl: That was an awesome review thank you SO MUCH!! No I can't draw much though so if you know anyone that would like to maybe draw up the outfits let me know k.

To those few that asked, yes all these outfits are my own design and if you like these then you should be sure to read Masque when I start posting that. It is FF8 and the outfits will be much more detailed and elaborate.

::_**Flash back::**_

_***Songs***_

_**~Whenever someone is speaking English, instead of Japanese ~**_

Pairings:: J/S, Y/YY, R/B, M/M, OC/OC implied OC/OC/JK

Warnings:: Angst,(Past) Cutting, Lemon and some Sapp a bit later on.

Summery:: 5 yrs ago Jou left Domino behind him. Now as the lead singer for the band known as "Red Eyes", he returns for a concert being held in his hold home town. Can he face what he ran away from 5 yrs ago? Or will history be doomed to repeat it's self once more, and send the young blond over the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

"Jou's Plane"

Through the entire flight back to N.Y. Jou was silent refusing to speak with anyone. Simply sitting and staring out the window to his left an empty look in his golden eyes..

"Kats-love are you ever going to actually speak to any of us. Or do we just have to wonder what the hell just happened for the rest of our lifes?" Micha asked.

"…" Jou said.

"Emo little brat" Micha huffed.

"Let it go guys. I did tell you to look over the music right? You should have know that was coming before the show." Jarren said from his seat across from Jou.

"He still should have told us. We are going to have a very pissed off Lavin on our hands when he gets back from Japan you know." Cody said sleepily from Jarrens lap.

"I'm sorry," Jou whispered, still not looking at any of them.

"For what, you did nothing wrong. You did what you thought was best for you both." Jarren said softly.

"No! I ran away again, just like the last time.." Jou snapped.

"What do you mean. You said so yourself that he would be better off if he forgot about you." Micha said.

"…" Jou replied.

"Oh Kats you didn't!" Cody cried jumping up from Jarrens lap. Jarren made a face at the action but said nothing.

"It doesn't matter now does it. Just leave me be alright." Jou said not wanting to look at his friends. He was a coward and he knew it. No matter what he said Kaiba's well being had not been the only thing in mind when he had left Kaiba behind… again.

"You stupid little idiot." Micha sighed taking the blond in her arms allowing him to fall back asleep.

"Eventually he is going to have to stop this you guys. It's going to kill him otherwise. He loved that man so much yet he still did this to himself." Jarren said.

The others could only nod their head in agreement as they watched the blond sleep. Plans forming in their heads on the best way to help their friend. Short of kidnapping the CEO and locking the two hard headed boys in a broom closet… maybe a nice small cramped one, not much seemed like it would work. Those two just really needed to sit down and actually talk with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lavin's Plane"

"So why exactly are we going to N.Y. with you?" Yugi asked softly staring at the redhead before him.

"Because the main show won't start until we land… which will be soon by the way." Lavin said with a smile.

"Your very creepy Lavin-san you know that right?" Yugi muttered to himself.

"That maybe little Yugi. But my goal is to make sure that nothing else goes wrong. We are going to make sure Jou doesn't mess things up this time." Lavin said, the same smile still on his face, though now it was starting to become a bit sinister.

"Yugi my brother is going to beat us all to N.Y. you know that. Thus he will confront Jou, it's up to us to make sure the stubborn ass listens to big brother." Mokuba said, his grin matching Lavin's.

"Do what you want, I am so not taking the blame for this though understood." Yugi said leaning against his darker half.

"What do you think of all this Yami?" Yugi asked.

" I think they are both morons." Yami said simply. Yugi just hung his head and sighed, he would get no help from that front.

"Yes but at least we are helpful morons." Lavin said still with a smile.

Yugi looked in horror at the others and for the first time that he could remember he felt real pity for both Kaiba and Jou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airport in N.Y."

"Come on Kats-love, lets get to the hotel alright?" Jarren said pulling his quite friend along beside him. He was starting to become more than a little worried about Jou now. He seemed very pale and he had slept most of the way here. He was still not wanting to speak to any of them. Granted Jou had pretty much just cut out his heart, tossed it in a blender on high then fed it to the dogs, by giving Kaiba up but…

"Uh-oh…" Cody squeaked looking ahead of them.

"What?" Micha asked turning away from watching Jarren lead Jou forward and out of the gate.

"Umm I think we have company." Cody said.

Jarren froze when he lifted his head, his golden eyes meeting with a furious piercing blue. He suddenly felt it would be a very good idea to let his friend go and put a good amount of distance between the angry man and himself. After another look into those burning eyes he did just that, leaving a confused Jou to stand on his own.

"Whoa we made it in time" Came another strange voice. Turning their heads again just in time to see Lavin, Mokuba, Yugi and Yami all appear as well. Hmm well it seemed this was going to turn out quite the crowd, Jarren thought to himself.

"Katsuya Jounoichi" Came the softly growled voice.

The moment the words left the mans mouth, Jou's head jerked up to be met with the site of Seto Kaiba standing in the middle of a very crowded airport, simply staring at him angrily. He swallowed nervously at the look he received. Kaiba was pissed, and it was all to easy to see.

Ignoring the band, manager, his brother, his friends and even the large crowd around him he strode forward intent of reaching his blond.

He stopped four feet from Jou, staring into the golden eyes before him. All of the anger he felt rushing out of him at the pain he saw.

"Why.. just tell me why you want to leave me this time. I at least deserve to know that much." Seto whispered harshly.

The others wisely stood of to the side and said not a word. They would interfere only if they had no other choice.

"I had to. You deserve more than anything I could ever give you." Jou said in a watery voice.

"Not good enough try again." Seto taking another step closer. Only three feet separated them now.

"Five years ago we treated each other so terribly. We didn't trust one another enough to work for a relationship. Not a real relationship anyways. We fought and I ran. That was how it always was… and still is as you can see. You deserve someone better than I can ever be. Not a coward like myself who runs away from everything." Jou said hanging his head, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Listen to me Katsuya if you're a coward I am as well. Five years ago we were children who didn't know what we do now. I loved you so much back then, yet I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how and I was so scared. So when we fought that night and you left, I told myself you would come back and to not care. So when you left Domino 2 weeks later I made myself not care. Told myself it wasn't my fault and I should forget about you. Or at least I tried to anyways. I thought about you everyday, always wondering if you were alright and why you left. Who you were with and what you were doing. Then I found out what Otogi had done and I snapped. I got my pound of flesh from his hide. But even knowing why you left I still couldn't go to you and even try to bring you back. Do you know why?" Kaiba asked stepping closer once again.

Jou shook his head slightly, still not looking up at the man before him.

"Because I was scared of what I would find. I had hurt you first in the fight we had. I remember what I said that night. It was unforgivable and I was so scared you would turn away from me. The fact that you could even think that I would sleep with that man, made me feel ill. It also made me see just how bad I had treated you. After all how can you trust someone that's never there for you." Seto whispered. Pain evident in his voice now.

"Please don't do this." Jou whimpered.

"Katsuya please. One more chance is all that I ask from you." Seto said taking the final step and pulling Jou to him. Hugging him tightly and burying his face in the blond hair before him. Inhaling deeply the scent he had missed so much.

"No, your better without me. You'll find someone else to love." Jou cried, trying to pull back.

"Dammit Katsuya! For once will you please just show me the trust you say you want and listen to me? I. Don't. Want. Someone. Else! I love you! No one else. I have already told you there has been no one since you left and there never will be anyone else. You spoiled me for all others. No one would even be able to come close to holding a candle to you. I promise to be there when you need me, as well as when you don't. Things won't be the same this time I swear it. I wanted you when we were younger, but I didn't know what else I wanted, now I do. I still want your body that won't ever change believe me. But I want your heart as well and I want to give you mine as well." Seto said pulling him closer still.

Jou finally looked up and met the blue eyes above him. He could feel any doubts he had fly out the window. He had always loved Kaiba and he knew that if he couldn't have this man then he would have no one. But was it really worth the risk? Would it be worth the pain if things fell apart again?

"Please…" Seto almost begged.

"Dragon…" Jou whispered and made his decision. Yes it was worth it. He may not be good enough to be with this man in his eyes but he would try to raise himself up to Seto's level. If it meant that he could be with the man he loved and finally be happy, then yes it would all be worth it.

Leaning up quickly he captured Seto's lips in a hard kiss. Trying to pour all of his emotions into it.

Seto hesitated only a moment before he leaned into the kiss and returned it. Finally he had the answer he was looking for.

"I love you to Dragon…" Jou whispered as he pulled back to breath. Before he could say anything else though the sound of clapping broke through their little world. Turning to look behind them they both blushed at the crowd that had gathered and witnessed the scene. There stood all of their friends and a sizable crowd of strangers smiling and clapping at the happy ending they had witnessed.

"Do you all mind?" Kaiba growled, trying to ignore the slight bit of red dusting his cheeks, yet staying wrapped around his puppy.

"Hey when you guys put on a good show. You've got to expect some people to want to watch it. Besides think of all the PR we are going to get from this. Though you guys may want to move this to a more private setting no?" Lavin said trying not to laugh at the glares they sent his way.

Seto simply went back to ignoring them and proceeded to drag his puppy out of the airport. Things still wouldn't be perfect and he knew this, but this time they could work things out together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:Exactly one year later:

Jou, Jarren, Cody and Micha bowed before running off the stage. Once in the wings Jou found himself caught up into a pair of warm strong arms.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Seto asked his puppy. No matter how many shows he attended he never tired of the site of his love on stage.

"Always." Jou said cuddling himself further into the taller mans chest. Inhaling his warm spicy scent.

"Break it up you two!" Cody yelled jumping on Jou's back, making Kaiba support the weight of both boys.

"Jarren would mind removing your toy from me please? He needs to go on a diet." Jou yelped.

"No I don't, that's just mean Kats!" Cody whimpered out as he pulled away and turned instead to his own boy friend.

"God you all make me sick. Can we cut it with the PDA?" Micha whined.

"Hey just because your little doll isn't here doesn't mean we should all suffer." Jarren said. Micha grumbled to herself about missing her lover.

"Don't worry Micha, Mai has a surprise for you later when we get back alright." Kaiba said.

"You heard from the others?" Jou asked head snapping up.

"Yup and they are all waiting for you at the hotel. Now I suggest we leave. Lavin is headed there already and I don't want that man near my little brother alone." Kaiba said.

"He is a big boy now Kaiba. If he and Lavin are happy let it go." Jou said softly.

Seto stared at the blond for a bit thinking back over the last year.

Micha and Mai had gotten together very quickly, and Kaiba had given the running of most his company to his younger brother while he worked with Lavin as co-manager of the Band. Unfortunately this meant Lavin and his brother had contact often , and the two had quickly started dating. This did not sit well with the older Kaiba. But over the least few weeks Jou had been wearing him down. So while he was still not happy about the thought of that red headed freak being with his brother, he wasn't trying to kill him anymore.

"Fine" He sighed.

"Besides your not losing him I promise, and this will give you and I more time alone." Jou purred into his ear.

Seto growled as a strong wave of lust hit him at those words. They had been together for a year now and had not slept with each other yet. Well they had not yet had sex anyways. Maybe Jou was trying to tell him something?

"Pup?" Seto asked.

"Later, we have a party to get to." Jou said with a smirk and pulled away, and headed towards the car waiting for the band. Seto sighed and joined the band, they were heading to a party with their friends and Seto just knew it was going to be a very long night. Before getting in the car however Seto stopped and grabbed Jou's wrist pulling the blond to him once more and simply holding him there.

"Dragon?" Jou asked softly wondering what was wrong. The others in the car for once left them alone and averted their eyes to give the couple at least a bit of privacy.

"Do you regret it? Any of it?" Seto asked in a hoarse voice, face buried in the side of Jou's neck.

Jou smiled brightly and spun in Seto's arms looking at the man he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"I regret nothing. You have kept your promise Seto Kaiba and I don't think I have ever been happier." Jou said softly.

At those words Seto leaned forward, his lips meeting the blonds halfway.

"Don't start you guys we got to go now!" Micha yelled from the car, interrupting before the two could get serious.

"Plus your in the middle of the street in broad daylight." Jarren said.

"We've done worse Jarren so shush!" Cody snapped.

Jou smiled once more, grabbed his love's hand and pulled him to his waiting friends. He had his friends, both the band and others, a wonderful career and the love of the sexiest man alive. He really was the happiest person in the world right now, and he would do everything over again if it meant having this happiness for the rest of his life.

"Alright guys lets get to that party!" Jou yelled cuddling close to Seto in the backseat. With a resounding cheer from the others they headed off to meet those waiting for them, friends and lovers alike. Jou would make this a night none of them would soon forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owari

A.N. Alright everyone so what did you think? I have little trouble with endings right? Maybe I will make a (party night for S/J) later what do you think? But it is finally finished, and I feel kinda sad. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you all enjoyed it just as much. To those that wanted them to have a private moment for their confession I am considering 1 additional chapter for after the party but it won't be up anytime soon though I am sorry to say. I am starting another long piece called "Masque" and one shot called "All I've Got to Give". They would be FF8 and Tsubasa so check them out if you want to. So those will most likely come first.

So once again I want to say thank you and I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
